Dark room
by lg.lg.log
Summary: Both were learning how to live, no because they didn't know how but because for the first time in their lifes it was worth to risk everything. What will happen when Law, a boy with a misterious past, meet him? What Kid will do when he finally face that maybe life is not that bad when you have someone to share it. AU, Kid x Law, Rated T for now...
1. Prologue

**Note: Ok the here we go, AU Kid x Law, M x M, Rated T for now. **

**Warning, OoC too much OoC. **

**Writing it's not my forte for so many reasons; if you see some grammar mistakes and etc, I'll appreciate if you could point them out. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: The only One Piece I own is one piece of pizza so all the characters from OP belong as always to the great, the one and only Eiichiro Oda, please be grateful to his genius. **

o*^v^*o

**Prologue**

Water falling from the sky, the thunderstorm got louder and the night darker, he was running, could feel the cold water making his clothes stick to his slim body, he kept running; for the first time in eight years he could escape, the first time he was too young to think in a good escape plan so he ended up been badly abused and beaten. But this time he wasn't a child anymore; he was clever, really clever his captor had died and it didn't take much for the teenager to run away. Now under the stormy dark sky he was running without a destiny or any place to go. All his life he had been kept apart, locked up it some dark place, only walking through the huge mansion only under the dark sky, unable to talk to anybody unless they were his private teachers or him, he felt alone, books were the only company he got, since he had memory he had to learn alone, to live all by himself the only things other human alive had taught him he didn't want to remember it, he had been lucky, really lucky, to escape before his formal initiation was something that the others could only dream about, but he did it. It's wasn't probably for anyone to look after him, because nobody but a few persons knew about him in the first place, his existence was such a small thing in this world for anybody to care; he was nothing, as the others.

A dessert street due to the rain, all the people runs away from rain, but for him was the most perfect gift for nature to him, a perfect dark night with a perfect storm to delete all his prints, he didn't get why people run away from the rain, he didn't get a lot of things from the outside world. An alley, "perfect" thought the teen, he entered there was no way out, a brick wall even if nobody was following him he didn't want to stop his running, he started to climb the wall, the rain made him fall three times but for the fourth try, he made it to the nearest roof. The thunders and lightings accompanied his journey also the cold rain that made him shiver every time to time, he needed shelter, his ears were searching to any sound he may detect, he couldn't trust his eyes due to the darkest of the night, the lightings were helpful illuminating his way from time to time.

He had been running for a long time, his feet hurt, and were cold as the rest of his drenched body, his bag was hanging on his back, it was heavy due the water, but he didn't care all the stuff in there was security wrapped inside plastic bags, for a moment the silence of the city let him hear something. It was something sweet, for a person that had heard the sound of a guitar just a few times in his lifetime, the sound was inviting him to follow, he wandered over the rooftops following the sound, the sound was coming from the next rooftop, perhaps a house or something, a problem that roof was a little lower than the others. Without thinking he jumped, falling down miserably; he didn't pay attention to the pain, the music didn't stop, nobody noted his presence; he felt under his body, a structure, like a window only that was on the roof. A skylight, but it had a lock, the boy looked for something in his wet jeans, the rain wasn't going to stop any time soon, he knew he needed shelter, and even if intruding in someone else house wasn't the smartest move, he didn't have any better plan, the accords of the guitar were seducing him, he wanted to hear more of that sound. Finally, he took out a set of picks and proceeded to open the lock, after a few minutes forcing the lock this was open. Next problem how to go from up to down without make a lot of sound. He waited, a plan came to his mind; all he has to do is waiting for the next lighting to appear. Slowly the teen hung his body precariously from the frame of the skylight and waited. Soon a blinding lighting form in the dark sky, without waste any second he jumped inside the structure, the deafening thunder that followed, helped the boy to muffle the sound of his fall. The music still didn't stop.

Now his surroundings were warmer, making feeling colder from his dripping clothes, the boy looked for and old flashlight inside his bag, he took it out from the plastic bag and lit it. He was in a small room, like a cellar, but had boxes, lots of carton boxes were there some of them empty, others closet with tape, and cans with food, a bunker? No it was too small, maybe a warehouse or a closet… it had an old mattress, with some sprints out. The boy had forgotten about the sound, there was no more music. And then it started again, it could be heard really close now, like from the other side of the wall. In a corner close to the floor it was a small metal structure, the boy recognized it. In the place where he came from there were some things like that, sometimes he used to listed to others conversation, the place where the music came from was probably close. Without too much effort, he dragged the mattress near to the corner where the music could be heard more clearly, and tore some of the empty boxes to make some kind of nest, he removed his wet clothes and took out a long soft coat of his bag; it was dry and felt exquisite over his cold skin. He extended the wet clothes and sprayed them over the floor to dry. Then snuggles between the tore cartons in fetal position and listened to the music, this time he heard a low voice that accompanied the song. For a moment again everything went quiet before re-start again. The sound of the guitar started, the boy knew this song; a long time ago he had heard it.

"I close my eyes

Only for a moment and the moment's gone

All my dreams

Past before my eyes with curiosity…

Dust in the wind…"

The low voice, the music, the sore muscles, all the tiredness of the past eleven or twelve years of his life make the boy fell asleep before he could notice anything else. The thunder continued outside, the wind mewling, and the rain kept being poured over the earth.

o*^v^*o

Next morning brings with it, some aching muscles and pain in general. A teenager inside a not so dark room was lying on an old mattress covered in carton, his face reflected tiredness. The light of the new day was something relatively new for him; they only let them sleep in a normal room until "that" happened. The teenager had slept in a cell underground since his intent to escape at the age of ten. But right now wasn't the time to think about his unlucky past. Right now he was trespassing on somebody else property. He could see now, with the light of the day passing through the two skylights in the ceiling, that there was a door, the boy tried to open it, but couldn't it was closed. Using his picks again, could open the door because it opened to the inside, but again was something that didn't let him go out, something heavier. The tanned teenager used all his strength to move the object that block the door finally he had made space enough for him to sneak out the small concrete room. The thing that blocked the door was a bookshelf probably the person that lived there didn't know about the extra room of the house. The boy was smart and separated the bookshelf from the wall enough so he could pass into the room but not enough to be noted by the owner of the apartment.

The first thing he felt was the cool wooden floor under his feet, he was barefoot his well wore sneakers had been left behind, only wearing a dry black shirt and yellow shorts. He explored the house, he had heard noises in the morning, and knew that whoever lived here wasn't home right now. He observed around, a hall that ended in a door, the main door as it appear it to be; at his right side where a small hall with a door, in front of him was a hall with a door and a space that seemed to be the kitchen. On his left was a wall and after this one was the living room, a small living room with a big couch, a three seated couch, an imitation of black leather. An individual sofa was on the side, equally imitation of black leather, at the center of the living room a small and maltreated coffee table, in a corner of the room a punching bag hang from the ceiling, and on the floor were some weights, the slim boy tried to lift one he barely could. Continuing his felony he passed to the kitchen, the teen could count with one hand the times he had been in a kitchen; his stomach practically controlled his body. Eagerly opened the fridge, he felt crying with happiness when saw a fully stocked fridge, fruits, meat, vegetables, and different containers with leftovers from homemade food. Being the smart person he was, the teen grabbed different two apples, one pear, and strawberries that he found, also juice. After he went to the sink and washed the fruits, after he investigated the drawers and shelves looking for a glass, he found a glass and also a jar of cookies. He couldn't avoid grab some of the chocolate chip cookies. Then he went to the kitchen counter there were a few chairs around it, he sat and started to eat. The tears silently started to fall from his face but he didn't stop his lunch; this was the first time he eats in almost three days, and also the first time he eats because he wanted it. The sudden thought of freedom was overwhelming, and made the boy cry. After he recollected himself, he looked for a pencil and paper. He found it and wrote down.

"_Two apples, a glass of juice, one pear, five strawberries and five cookies"_ Satisfied with his noted he folded the paper and keep them in a pocket of his shorts. And kept investigating the apartment, now was the turn for the doors in the first hall, first door a bathroom, it was rather a medium size bathroom, it had bathtub with a shower, the toilet and the sink, it also had a bathroom cabinet, with some towels, soaps, shampoo and toilet paper, behind the mirror over the sink were a toothbrush, a cup and toothpaste, a comb, and a lipstick. "Wait, a lipstick?" A black lipstick to be more specific, "so I'm in a girl's house that practice box, that's no good" thought the young boy. The next room, that was at the end of the small hall was a laundry room, nothing interesting there except because it had a small balcony probably someplace to dry the wet clothes, only accessible through a big window. The tanned boy was tempted to go to the balcony but didn't consider that as a good idea. There was only a room left to explore the main room, on one hand he knew that explore a girl's room wasn't good also he had invaded enough but again he was already there so he just entered, the first thing he noted, it had a dark red carpet that felt nice under his bare feet also if it was a girl's room, it surely was a weird girl, it had nothing on the walls no posters, or paintings, or even a goddamn calendar, just the white walls, and a few obscure furniture, a king sized bed with a night stand, a wall mounted closet, a big mirror on the door of the closet, and a drawing table with a laptop over and drawers under the window. Before proceeding with his break-in, he noted that the lotions and all the things over the drawers were man kind of things. So the man that lived there wore lipstick, or had a gothic girlfriend, either way he could borrow some clothes. It had to be a really big man, the boy for his 17 almost 18 years old; he was no small teenager, thin yes, but no small he was almost 175 centimeters but according to the clothes that the boy found this man was taller and bulkier than him.

The teenager advanced toward the drawers that was under a window, underwear, some belts, this man was rude or at least he appeared to be rude, almost everything in black, red, gray and all kinds of dark colors a lot of sleeveless shirts, chains, and nail polish. Then he passed to the night stand, condoms, lube and a pair of handcuffs, this guy was kinky. Then the last thing to investigate, the closet, a guitar case was in there, Law caressed the case, thanks to his music he had had a nice night of sleep, the best night of sleep in years actually. On the floor next to the guitar, were various pairs of sneakers, and boots, heavy, big, spiky boots. Next to the shoes were a huge pile of clothes, dirty clothes assumed the boy.

He passed his gaze trough the room again; it seemed like a pretty normal room, according to his research on books and the few magazines he could find on "that" place. Then he captured his reflection on the mirror. His eyes roamed over his own reflection, a tanned boy, with tattoos over his arms and hands, with deep dark circles around his gray eyes. It was an odd combination, but according to his origins was pretty normal; actually were his eyes the ones that had the fault, he hated them. If only he hadn't stood up from the crowd during that day… maybe nothing would happen.

His hair was a little bit longer than normally, and his goatee still small but more formed now, his sideburns look well. Passing his eyes from his face to his body, he was still thin even now that had passed a year of intense training always in secret of course, his muscles were denying to show even thought he was no wimp. Then getting closer to the mirror therefore to his reflection, he repeated carefully.

-I'm Trafalgar Law- And no one will take that away from him ever again.

o*^v^*o

**So what do you think about the prologue? It's probably that I change the title in next chapter ok? Also, Kid will come to scene on next chapter ok? So review please? Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 1: Encounters

**Note: AU, Kid x Law, Yaoi, Rated T for now, mayor OcC's. Well the first chapter of this new story. And before you start, in the part where Kid is in school, I'll use my school experience for this so if you don't get something of the school system and are curious about it feel free to ask. Also in this story Kid is a year younger than Law ok? **

**Note 2: the dynamic on this chapter its first Law's P.O.V and then Kid's P.O.V. ok?**

**Disclaimer: OP is not mine, and it will never be ok? Is that clear? (As if someone could believed that I owned OP at some point pffff hahahahhaha) One Piece and all the characters belong to Eiichiro Oda.**

~o*O*o~

1. Encounters

Law continued to stare at the mirror, his reflection had changed after so many days of not see himself. His goatee had grown and he was a little bit fussy, his eyes had the same dark circles that come natural under his eyes they had gotten just a bit darker. He was about to return his room when listened to the sound of steps outside the window, probably some random person, thought the tanned boy distractedly.

-Person- For a second he had forgot that he was an intruder in that place, when he thought of returning to his stash was too late already. The person resulted to be the owner and right now was entering the house, Law froze for a second, looking desperately for a place to hide, but his mind went blank, he could listen to the person walking around the house like looking for something more specific for someone. His heart beating furiously inside his chest, a few seconds before the owner could enter his room, Law slipped under the bed; he could feel the cold sweat that started to form on his forehead. He tried to contain his breathing when he saw the spiky boots in front of the bed, and then walking around the room, after he listened to the low voice say something incomprehensible for him and went out the room again. The gray eyed boy felt trapped and tried to shrink himself the best he could, escape from that situation wasn't a good idea in the moment, he could hear moves of plates and the door of the fridge been open, there was no possible way for him to return his stash until the man in the kitchen leave the house again, though the boy under the bed until then he had to remain in dead silence. The space was suddenly reduced thanks to a heavy lift over him, without him realized the owner had returned and now was lying in his bed. Law cursed mentally, the person seemed willing to stay there for a while. He could hear the TV been turned on, then channels changing, after a minute the person finally found something of his liking, a movie perhaps, Law could listened the TV quite alright, the volume was high enough, a dumb comedy without any interesting plot. The owner got bored as well, and changed again this time seemed to be an action movie, for the sound of the gunshots, was pretty interesting, sometimes he could hear the man in the bed laugh, his laughter was thunderous, and his voice was low. Law decided he liked that voice; it had something that made him feel different.

After a time the man over the bed as well as the person under the bed fell asleep, the tanned boy woke up for the sudden movement in the room. A couple of naked feet could be seen in the room, and the scent of soap and shampoo could be smelled. The person got near to the closet and opened it; a dark blue towel fell around the feet. Law could feel his face heating, didn't know why even if wasn't seeing the man naked, he couldn't avoid to feel like some pervert looking through the window. He decided wasn't too comfortable with the situation so he buried he flushed face in his arms and continue to listen the movement in the room, doors been opened, as well as drawers, occasionally Law picked a little, when he could see the hem of some black trousers over the feet, he felt comfortable enough to discover his eyes. Just at that exact moment, something rolled under the bed and stopped a few centimeters away from them. The slim boy's heart skipped a bit, when heard the low voice curse and kneel, then a pale arm reached under the bed. Even in his state of fear Law could analyze the figure that was trying to reach blindly the item that had gone out of his reach, the arm was pale but had dark fingernails, and wore some golden bracelets. Law tried to shrink a little bit more sticking his body to the wall the best he could quietly and at the same time pushed softly the object towards his owner, he didn't want him to look under the bed. When the hand grabbed the article, retrieved until disappeared; Law could breathe again. He had to wait a little bit more under the bed, until the person finally went out.

When the owner of the house finally went out, the gray eyed boy waited for a few minutes making him sure that the person was not coming back; then he crawled out from under the bed, his back was sore. The boy returned to the small room thinking on what to do next, he couldn't live for free forever, inside the little concrete room, he needed a job; already had the diplomas and the necessary papers for it. His twisted fate had decided for him to be gifted and was quite smart, he already had knowledge necessary to be at least a general practitioner, still that wasn't enough for him; he wanted to be a surgeon. A growl made him get back to reality, he was hungry again.

This time was more precautions when assaulted the fridge, cleaning thoroughly after the preparations of some pasta with some commercial Italian sauce, he went to his room to eat, the cloudy sky was getting darker by the minute, Law ate in silence in the dark his battery flashlight was the only light source he had. He was about to try to go out again when listened to some noises, and thank it to be hidden this time, the noises indicated that this time were two persons, the voice of the first one he had listened before: the owner, but the second one, it was female, and very angry. The boy had a girlfriend, Law felt something similar to pinch in his chest, like a little torn in his mood, but ignore it. He noted the steps getting closer and instinctively reached the farthest wall of the room, a flush and then the door of the bathroom open again, and then some yelling after more yelling the door sounded again. Minutes passed, and the silence was interrupted again for the door being closed again this time was also locked.

Law went out of the room, he need it to use the bathroom, when he got inside the bathroom, and saw the bathtub, his brain conceived an idea, he could have a shower, taking a few liberties, he took out a new bottle of shampoo, a bar of soap and a towel. He will "borrow" all these objects for a while. He filled the tub and get into it. The water temperature was just perfect, he wished for a book to read, the bathtub was spacious he guessed that two persons could fit in and still have enough space to be comfortable. Law dared to relax a bit, thinking about a few days ago. The Law of two days ago hadn't dared to dream about being free to take a bath or even to relax. Past Law was always ruled by some other person, always obeying, and never talking. At that precise minute he decided that no one will order him around anymore. He sunk his head in the water and held his breath, when emerged again he stared at the ceiling; after he was pruny enough and finished a meticulous scrubbing; Law went out the tub, trying not to drip too much over the tiles. Went to the cabinet again and took out a razor, for a moment he stared at the razor's edge if he had had one of those sharp razors a few days ago he wasn't sure he could avoid to use that sparkle cutting edge on his neck, a few days ago bleeding to death seemed like a pretty good idea. Law went back to the prime use of the razor and shaved, letting his face smooth and nice, he had to admit that was quite handsome a little bit too skinny, in more than one occasion women and men had made some rather indecent propositions to him. The kind of people that assisted to the parties where he was more an object than a human always had said to him that he had a certain air of sensuality and elegance. He wondered more than one time if any of that bullshit was true.

The gray eyed boy returned to the concrete room after drying the bathtub and the floor, erasing his presence from that place. When Law leaned over the old mattress, a drowsy feeling made his eyelids too heavy for them to continue open.

_Black, everything was darkness; Law couldn't see his own hand even if he put it in front of his face. Then the sounds of laughing he followed the sound, suddenly a door appeared he entered, it was that "house" the boy over the stage, a crowd of people looking at him, fake smiles, over fake persons. Then the hideous sound of a voice he knew it too well was listening over the noise of the crowd._

_-Ladies and Gentlemen, we are all gathered here to celebrate the last party where our dear kitty will be with us- the tall blond made a pause, that made the crowd got louder- You all know that the age of our little cute boy is now legal so he will be wrapped as a present to his dearest and legitimate OWNER, so don't be sad for our dearest boy, he will be putting all his effort to reach the highest expectations of his owner- Then from one side of the stage a short, old, fat man reached the stage, giving Law a dirty look, he handshake with the tall blond on a ridiculously big, fluffy, pink coat. The man took Law's hand and started to drag him off the stage, Law wanted to scream, to fight back but he couldn't, his body didn't respond. In a blink he was in a dark room in a bed, he had no clothes over him, in front of the bed was the disgusting body of his old master burning with desire his hoarse voice spoke slowly_

_-Oh my dear pet, you don't know how much time had passed, how many nights I have yearned your skin, to penetrate you for the first time- While he spoke he had started to crawl over Law's body, his eyes had a predatory glint while slowly the man opened Law's leg and then…_

Law woke up, breathing heavily, a nightmare it had been just a nightmare, inside the room was pitch black, he could hear the rain outside. His heart still was racing inside his chest, he was agitated. Trying to feel some comfort he went to his bag, and took out his most precious belonging, a small dirty, and old teddy bear, it had been white a long time ago, had an orange jumpsuit and was the only and the last thing that his mother gave to him. The boy nuzzled the dirty teddy bear over his face before hold him tight against his chest. As always, hugging the stuffed toy brought to him the nearest feeling of comfort and calmed him a bit. He realized he was still naked, so he reached the gigantic shirt that "borrowed" from his host, on him the long sleeved shirt was more like a mini dress, the wine red clothe reached half his tights and the sleeves covered his hands, it was a warm shirt and didn't understand why it was under the bed.

The sound of a door being slammed made him flinch, probably the house's master was back, he could hear a second voice another man's voice, the interaction between both men was short a few minutes later, the apartment got quieter just the sounds of the owner moving through the place, the sound of water running down, the owner was taking a shower again, Law though of the naked feet and flustered again, he didn't have a fetish over feet, but he could image a pale naked torso, with worked muscles under the skin. For what he knew about his host it could be true. For the first time since he had arrived that place he wondered how the owner look like, that person didn't have pictures so his aspect was still a mystery. The bathroom got quiet again. Law had his ear to the wall trying to hear more. The sound's source started to sound better in the small ventilation grille, so the boy moved to the mattress, then he heard again the sweet sound of the guitar, the melody was again accompanied by the low voice, this time that voice sends shivers down his spine. After a couple of songs, everything got quiet, without realizing his actions Law went out his stash and arrived the main bedroom, the only light he had was the one coming from the living room, the owner leave light on, Law met for the first time his host. The man was handsome, his skin was pale, and had no eyebrows, had fierce hair, and powerful features, his face exuded peace, Law lowered his gaze and saw him bleeding, he had some bandages poorly wrapped around his arms. An idea popped into the man's head.

Rushing quietly to his room, he came out with a small leather bag, inside were the most basic stuff for first aids, carefully he removed the bandages, the redhead had multiples cut in his arms and one over his shoulders, Law coated a piece of cotton with some antiseptic, and started to apply to the wounds cleaning them. Apparently none of the wounds will need stitches so that will made his job easier. Every move he made was careful; the sleeping man was a heavy sleeper, jus in a few occasions made another sound beside quiet snores. When Law was satisfied with his work, and packing again everything again, it happened. A pair of crimson eyes was staring at him.

~o*O*o~

Eustass Kid a tall, pale redhead hissed when felt the alcohol coated cotton against one of his recently open wounds, even though the rain had washed most of the blood he still had to apply the most basic first aids. The next day he will go to the clinic that was conveniently around the corner from where his apartment was, that day anything had gone according to the plan "fucking luck" thought bitterly the 17 years old teenager, while his stubborn mind insisted on remember all the bad stuff that happened that day.

~o*O*o~

That morning.

It was a rainy morning, since a day ago it was raining cats and dogs, and last night a storm attacked "Grand line city"; but that didn't matter what was important on that moment was that he was late, an hour late, he already had missed first and probably will lose second class. How it was possible for someone that putted four alarms to not listen to anyone of them? Kid put on his school uniform the fast he could, grabbed his bag and went out of the apartment. The street was too flooded to ride his bike, therefore he had to wait for the next bus to pass, and for that he had to wait under the tiny shelter that provided the bus stop that was already crowded, the tall redhead stood up from the crowd. He smirked when saw and old hack that grabbed her pierce until her knuckles tinted white, she must think he was a gang member that was going to rob her. His physical aspect projected a person that nobody wanted to mess with, his 190 cm, fierce hair, pale skin that accentuated the black lipstick within his blood-red eyes. Usually his hair stood up giving a few more centimeters but due to the rain right now was almost covering his eyes, giving him an extra don't-mess-with-me look.

Finally the bus arrived; the boy almost didn't make it into the public transport but thanks to his murderous aura people stood away from his way. He arrived to his school almost dry, when he entered the classroom an old man and geography teacher was already dictating something, the boy passed in front of the old teacher.

-Oioioioioioi young man why are…- The man froze on the spot when Kid turned his head and glared at him, the bloody eyes giving him a warning "Don't piss me off or else" then he went to his seat at the end of the classroom, next to a blue haired guy, with a dark tattoo around his neck, the boy looked more like a zombie, big eyes with dark irises nodes to him as a greeting and passed him a note. Kid sat on his seat, next to the window, the rain outside kept being poured. The redhead opened the folded piece of paper and grins he had three fights that night, only could mean extra money for his pockets, not that he was in need of more money but it was always nice to have a save. The next three hours Kid dozed off in his seat, when the bell that indicated the break, sounded, the boy woke up with the sweet and disgusting smell of perfume and pizza that odd mix could only mean something, Jewelry Bonney was probably standing up in front of him. Lazily he cracked an eye open and watched the girl.

-The fuck you want bitch?- Was his answer to the disrupter of his nap.

The girl made a face of disgust and threw a small paper in his face then she turned and went out of the classroom. She was wearing her characteristic green hat, within some pink stocking, always defying the school dress code, just like him. Kid lazily took the paper and unfolded it.

~_6 p.m. Baratie, back door~_

The crimson eyed man growled lowly, Heat came back from the cafeteria with a small bag full of food. Kid smirked and remembered why Heat was one of his best friend's. Not only were they the same grade also they had been knowing each other for years and had lived together a lot of experiences. Heat was serious at that moment though.

-What's wrong?- Said the redhead grabbing a big bun from inside the bag, and started to peel from his plastic bag. Kid knew his friend too well to know when something bothered the blue haired guy. The redhead stared intensely at his friend, that technique had learned it from Killer, his best friend, and worked just fine with Heat. The dark eyed guy just gave up and responded.

-Saw her on the way here-

-Oh that… It's fine-

-No it's not!- Reproached Heat after a small pause he added- Sencho. She's with that guy and you are well just-

-A sex toy?- Added Kid smirking- Hey I don't mind if I can bang her and get free food why would I complain?- The red haired knew it, Bonney was just using him, why him? He didn't know it and wasn't interested in knowing. The sex with the girl was fine, and plus she always invited the meal before any physical activity. The girl was the daughter of the CEO of "Jewelry B Co." the most big and successful jewelry and silverware company in the city. In Kid's opinion that girl was a pink haired pain in the back with good curves and an annoying attitude always stuffing her mouth with some kind of food, but for some reason she had asked him to be in a secret fuck-buddy relationship; at first he really didn't care but lately after fuck her brains out she complained of everything that was wrong in her life, and was pissing him off really quickly. But he was rather short on cash and a dinner at the Baratie sounded just good; he could tolerate the nagging of the woman for a while.

-Sencho, you should be careful, Drake's father could find out that you're the lover of his future daughter in law.- Commented Heat quietly, just loud enough to Kid to listen.

-Yeah whatever- Answered Kid, looking at his phone in a few hours he will be free to go home, or if he felt like it he could go home right now. The redhead went for the last option- I'm going home, text Killer and tell him that I'll arrive ten minutes before the first fight, Kay?- His friend nodded and went back to his lunch. Kid went out of the room.

When the pale boy got home, the rain had decreased and now was a light rain, he entered his apartment. Something was different, everything seemed in order, but something felt different. Eustass Kid was a person that guided himself trough life based on his instinct, and right now his instinct was telling him that something was wrong. Taking out a knife from his pocket, he started to walk over his apartment carefully, wishing that his spiky black boots were less heavy. He started from the last room, laundry room and went that way until he reached his room. He made a superficial searching but found nothing. After he went to the kitchen, a few crumbs were on the counter, but that didn't raise any suspicion in the redhead. "Maybe I'm too stressed" thought Kid and graved the carton of juice and the ingredients to make a sandwich, after he finished the preparation of his snack walked towards his room, turned the TV on and leaned on the bed, the morning morphed into afternoon in no time, at four o'clock Eustass Kid took a shower and started to get dress for his dinner with the pink haired girl. He was in the mood for some sex without feelings; and had been waiting to use the new pair of handcuffs that were inside his nightstand. Maybe this time the oversensitive woman would accept to get spicier in the bedroom. When was about five fifteen he left his house and headed over town center, this time rain wasn't a problem do he could drive all the way to the Baratie that was at 45 minutes from his apartment if he went on his bike; and an hour with fifteen minutes if he used the public transport.

Five minutes before six, Kid was in the alley behind the fancy restaurant, knocked at the door and a blond guy with a curios curl eyebrow register him with his eyes making a grimace of nuisance, the blond guy spoke.

-Bonney chan it's waiting for you on the private room upstairs, second door to the left- Obviously the blond guy had been instructed by the purple eyed woman about him. The boy with the curly eyebrow moved to the side indicating him to enter. Kid knew the kitchen many years ago he had been there in very different circumstances.

The redhead arrived at the room that was indicated, and saw the girl behind a mountain of dirty dishes, the view disgusted Kid, but the smell of Italian pasta made his stomach grow and called the girl's attention.

-U a lay (You're late)-Spoke the girl before returning her attention to the food.

-So what bitch?- The girl glared at him, he knew that look, he must be careful with his words or the girl end up storming out the room and he will have to pay the bill.

-'it(sit)- Were her words, and hand him a hamburger that Kid eat willingly, without any modals just like his date. After a hamburger, a steak, and some dessert, the boy and the girl went out the room, Bonney let a note to the owner, Kid knew what the note said, probably something like ask my daddy for the money or something like that. Even if Kid didn't want to knew, he couldn't ignore all the noise that came out of the girl's mouth after sex. He knew, just like the rest of the city, that she was engaged almost since the time she was born to X Drake, the son of the most important and respected judge of the General division of The Supreme Court of Justice, aka someone you just don't want to mess with. Bonney had grown up to be the perfect wife for the X's heir, a role that the girl despised with all his heart, and part of her rebellious act was dating the boy with worst reputation under the nose of his fiancé. The parents of both teens had made public their suppose boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, and made them go on dates under the public eye. So the most probably thing was that next day she will have a date with the boy and wanted to brag about how they have fuck all night long, or something like that.

Kid mounted his bike and hand her a helmet, the girl accepted without quit to her scowl, and chewing some gum. The trip to his apartment was short considering the distance, it was almost nine, when they arrived to Kid's place, the girl had a face that said you lay a hand on me and I'll kill you slow and painfully, which make Kid ask the most polite thing.

-The fuck is wrong with your face?-

-I need to use your bathroom asshole! Now move!-

After a few minutes flush of the water let it know that the girl was about to go out; but her face of extreme anger and a small flush on her cheeks, made the redhead question again.

-What?- The blush on the girl face went from a pale rose to a furious red, and her scowl intensified.

-I'm gonna call my mom to send somebody to pick me up, my period came early this month and I don't want be fucked tonight asshole-Yelled the girl taking her phone out of her purse, Kid face contorted in an annoyed expression.

-Then go the fuck out of my apartment bitch!- The girl's face became reddish from the anger and shouting back she expressed.

-OF COURSE I'LL NOT STAY ANY OTHER SECOND ON THIS FUCKING PIGSTY!- And stormed out of the place, Kid could hear her going down the spiral stair that was the only way to reach the street. Luckily for the girl the rain had stopped for a few hours.

Kid sat on the couch in his living room and growled in frustration, now he had to show up early to the fight ring, thing that probably will make Killer really happy. The red haired boy changed his clothes into his usual fighting attire that consisted in a pair of dark trousers that had a patron in a bright yellow, a blue belt with a four leaved clover in the buckle, and his official deep red furry coat, also his biker boots. Usually he didn't wear a shirt for fighting but the raining made him change his mind and put on a black sleeveless shirt with his favorite band's symbol on it. Looking at the clock in the kitchen wall, the man huffed and went out the apartment again, this time he drove his bike to the docks, in specific to an abandoned warehouse.

He left his precious motorbike in some place hidden from the public eye, and then he walked towards the warehouse. From the outside the place looks like a normal abandoned warehouse, all the windows in the superior part of the building were covered from the inside, the gigantic metal door was rusty and had acquired a reddish color over the years, the wall that was facing the sea had a big number "17" painted in white again the paint looked old and was starting to fall, the place was big enough to keep a small plane in it. The redhead reached the entrance and knocked three times, a small window opened, and then a voice was heard, "number" said the voice, Kid responded

-Four- A gate on the concrete wall was open and Kid entered, the inside of the warehouse was in fact a ring fight, in the center, in a higher level than the others, was the main ring also called the cage, due to his construction, that was the place where the main fights happened. There were other six smaller ring fights around the place, also there was a small training area, with lifts, and some other items, people warmed up over there. The audience area consisted in a few benches around each ring, for the lesser class and there were a few box seats to the upper classes that could pay for them.

The fight system was pretty simple; there were a limited number of participants no more than fifty. Still there were a lot of fighters over the stage, those people without a number were called anons, and they could get a number if could beat the fighter that already have a number. The numbered fighters were classified according to their numbers of victories; the first ten numbers have some privileges. First: they couldn't be challenged for a fight for any anon, or any other fighter under the twentieth. Also their winnings were higher due all the bets and the fact that anybody that wanted to fight against them had to pay a quote the higher the number the higher the quote. Second, they only fought in the cage, where weapons were allowed, for everybody else the fights people only could fight with their bare hands.

Kid advanced heading to the training area he knew Killer will be waiting for him, analyzing the competence, tight now it was too early for any serious fight to be taking place, but a few anons were occupying the rings. And were almost no one in the audience, a few people murmured when noted the pale man.

Eustass Kid was a feared and respected name in the "Warehouse", he has started to fight at the age of fifteen, and hadn't stopped until he reached a place in the first ten, it only took him a year, and since then no one had been capable of stop him, right now he was the number four position, surpassed by a few bunch of older guys that seemed to be into steroids. Kid was the youngest of the first ten, and was escalating fast to the top.

When reached the training area , a few weaklings run out in fear when saw the pale man advancing towards the blond that was sitting on a bench a few meters away from them, a tall muscular man wearing a black polka dotted shirt and jeans stood up, he used a peculiar blue helmet.

-Oi Kid, what are you doing here so soon?, Heat told me that you had a date- Even if the blood eyed man couldn't see the face of his friend, he knew the blond was smirking at him, Killer had been his best friend since both were children, he was a couple years older than the redhead, and was a damn computer genius and a the best hacker/cracker ever. Also he was his self proclaimed manager in the fighting world.

-Yeah, she had to go early-

-What happened now? Did she eat your house?-

-Shut the fuck up already- Kid threw a punch that his friend easily dodged.

-Fine. No need for you to act like a bitch. Fight number one will be against number 20-

-Again? That fucking retard doesn't learn isn't?-

-Scratchmen Apoo? This is the fifth time that you fight against him, but he still had money enough to pay your quote so, he's your first match-

-Whatever, what else?-

-also number seventeen and eighteen. The first it's a girl nickname Shiro and the second his twin brother Kuro. You'll win easily but take care with the girl she likes to play with knives-

-Alright, the times?-

-First at eleven, second and third, one after another, starts at one a.m.-

-So they believe that if the first tired me, the second will win? Bullshit- Kid had come to fight three times in a row, and even after that he still had enough energy to hard party all night long.

After the fights Kid arrived to his home helped by Killer, the first fight was a joke, the crimson eyed man stopped his opponent within a few punches; for the second round the girl surely liked knifes, she threw a rain of metal objects to the redhead, he dodged most of them but still ended up with some serious cuts all over his body; still had managed to win her and his stupid brother. Both had ended unconscious on the ground and Kid had remained as number four. For a while now he had thought about challenge number one, the guy seemed big and strong but thanks to Killer, they had discovered the many tricks that the man used and had developed a strategy to beat that man. The only thing that separated him from spot number one was the money, if he wanted to fight against him he had to pay around $1,200 and $1,500; money that he didn't have, so the blond and the redhead decided to wait a little until they could gather enough money.

~o*O*o~

After Killer left the apartment, Kid could focus on take a quick shower, clean his wounds, and patch them with disastrous results. After his first aids intent he went to bed. He needed a good night of sleep. Heavy rain poured over the city and Kid listened, it was the perfect rainy night, getting out of bed, the redhead decided that sleep could wait for at least a couple of songs.

He took out his secret out of the closet, a guitar, it was old still the strings were new. Kid caressed the strings making this start to sound, the rain muffled the sound, he stopped and inhaled deeply after a short moment he begun to sing. He knew the melody, always brought memories to his mind perhaps one of the few happy memories from his childhood.

"_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair  
Warm smell of colitas, rising up through the air  
Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light  
My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim  
I had to stop for the night  
There she stood in the doorway;  
I heard the mission bell  
And I was thinking to myself,  
"This could be Heaven or this could be Hell"  
Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way  
There were voices down the corridor,  
I thought I heard them say..."_

The storm outside helped Kid to keep his secret safe, he had his reasons to hide his talent with the guitar. He considered his talent as something too private to share just to anybody; so far Kid could count with the fingers of his right hand the people that knew about his liking for playing the guitar. After a few other songs, he packed his guitar in his case, and put it again in his closet and head back to his bed; soon after he fell asleep.

At first he thought that was his dream, soft caressing all over his arms and chest, but the smell of antiseptic made him crack an eye open, in front of him was a dark figure, he couldn't see him due to the brightness of the light behind him, but undoubtedly and strange was in front of him, inside his bedroom.

~o*O*o~

**Head canon for Kid on this story he's a sexy badass that know how to play guitar, because there's nothing sexier in a man than play some musical instrument, (oh yeah).**

**First chapter, what do you think about it? Review please and have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 2: Out of the room

**NOTE**: **I'M SO SO SO SOOOORRRYYYY, and I'm more sorry to say that I had to take a break for writing this story 'cause life demanded my attention (you know, projects, exams etc…) so this will be the chapter for this week and I'll see you in two weeks after this… sorry…**

**Well as always M x M, Kid x Law, OoC, T rated.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own OP; all the characters from OP belong to Oda-san.**

~o*O*o~

2. Out of the room

Those eyes tinted with blood were staring at him in a dizzy and drowsy look, without Law realized a hand tried to reach him, grabbing him by the cuff of the sleeve, when the tanned man felt the slight tug, reality fall over his shoulders and his prime instinctive reacted fast, grabbing tight the bag with the medical implements and then running towards the hidden room. The living room, the hall, the bookshelf, all the stuff that were between him and the shelter that provided the hidden room become a blur while Law run for his life, listening the bark of a really infuriated redhead behind him. The slim teen made it to his stash, panting heavily, with his back against the door, if he was lucky enough the owner of the apartment wouldn't notice where he was. But what if he find him? Law waited for a long time, pressed his ear to the door trying to capture any sound; he could listen to the redhead searching through the apartment, moving furniture, barking incomprehensible words probably curses and threats, after a few minutes the silence consumed his ears. The tanned boy couldn't sleep that night, for the first time he found himself wishing to hear the low voice singing, so he could lull himself into lala land, but this time there were no songs, just the long wait for the new day filled his thoughts. Only when the owner of the house went out, Law will feel safe.

It was midday when Law woke up still on the floor his back against the door; the sound of something heavy falling on the floor woke up the hidden boy, and before the boy could realize anything he was outside his stash peeping the hallway, there was nothing there, he was about to enclose himself again when the weak sounds of a voice captured his attention… it was the redhead again? Carefully Law tried to find the sound's source; he walked silently through the hallway, the sound came from the main room, his heart was racing but his legs and body didn't listen to his brain anymore, his hand reached the doorknob, and then the door was open. The image that Law saw was not what he was expecting.

~o*O*o~

The blinding light slowly back away while his eyes get used to the light conditions Kid was a little bit disoriented, but one thing was for sure he wasn't alone in the privacy of his bedroom. Slowly his hand tried to reach the person in front of him, said person was just standing beside him, then he knew this wasn't a dream when felt the clothe between his fingers; it was soft. The movement woke up the intruder, in a matter of seconds he had disappeared and Kid was confused for a few seconds, did that encounter just happen? It was real? Without going further in questioning himself, the redhead jumped out of bed.

-Hey! Motherfucker I'm gonna kill you!- Screamed Kid at the empty hallway. He looked and searched in every place of his apartment during at least an hour, but found no traces of human presence, from time to time the redhead cursed, at the end he gave up and convinced himself that everything had been just a really vivid dream. Then he returned to bed after making sure that all the windows and doors were secured and close.

Next morning the aching pain in his arms remind him the night before, and with it his strange dream. It was late for school again but this time he didn't rush, Kid decided that get a good treatment for his wounds was priority so he lazily get up from bed and noted a throbbing pain in his head, he was dizzy. Grunting he went to the kitchen maybe some breakfast will make him feel better, he stared at the inside of the fridge for five minutes, a blank gaze, nothing looked appetizing enough for the boy. Closing the fridge door, the redhead took a jacket and went out a slight drizzle was pouring down; the day was gray and depressive just like his mood.

The clinic was literally around the corner, a small white building that practically surrounded the building where his department was. He got in the small waiting room, and instead of go with the receptionist nurse he just walked in the office of the doctor in chief. Opening the door he could listen to a woman yelling at some poor soul. The pale boy entered the office and sit, waiting for the woman to stop her yelling at a nurse that seemed about to cry, Kid just sat there and watch the scene amused of the many synonyms that the doctorine had to call a single person dumb as fuck. When the blond old woman noted the presence of the young man, she smirked.

-What are you doing here? - Questioned the woman that had gone back to some papers that had over her desk.

-Need you to check some injuries- Answered Kid bluntly.

-No, go to someone else to do it- Replied the woman without taking her eyes off the document.

-No? It's your responsibility, you know as my godmother- Smiled triumphantly the redhead.

-Well if you accomplished with your mission of stay alive then maybe I will keep my word, asshole- This time the eyes of the woman peered from behind her sunglasses.

-Bold words from a woman that held the title of number one during almost a decade-Returned Kid, trying to fold his arms over his chest but a piercing pain kept from doing it, his face revealed a bit of pain.

-Tsk, pass then little shit- Said the woman pointing to the small bed behind a white curtain. Kid went there without hesitation, and sat on the joke of bed.

It was like a ritual the boy was apparently unable to say nice things and the woman just played along; since the boy was little was always quite reckless and on more than one occasion the crimson eyed boy had ended in the emergency room waiting for Kureha to attend him, the boy didn't trusted in anybody else to treat him but her. It was sweet in a way but also put a lot of pressure over her shoulders.

With a move of her head she indicated Kid to remove his upper clothing, the boy did it, revealing the multiples bandages, that was expected for the doctorine, her godson never showed up without a bad injury in his body. But what she didn't expect was the expertly wrapped in the bandages or the cleaned wounds, the first aids were applied in a superb expert way. She hadn't seen this kind of treatment in a long time not even in the capable doctors and nurses that help her to keep the clinic running or even in Chopper her young talented mini star.

-Don't make me lose my time if somebody already gave proper treatment to your injuries little bastard- Spoke the woman walking towards hew desk again leaving a shirtless young man behind.

-What? - Said the boy looking at his bandages - but I didn't do it!- The tone of surprise in the redhead told the doctorine that the boy was being sincere. A flash like memory appeared on the man's head.

-Well whoever did it, tell that person that can come and apply for a work here, it'll be rather good change to have someone capable to do things right in this clinic- The woman had his eyes on the papers again. And indicated Kid to leave with a move of her hand, the boy put his clothes again and went out the dizziness came back in the moment he put a foot on the cold street, "was the weather this cold when I went out?" thought the pale boy feeling the chill wind in his face. When he arrived home he felt his eyes burning and his head was killing him. The throbbing pain was becoming unbearable by the second, suddenly the light of the room was too bright for him to maintain his eyes open, and started to feel some nauseas, rushing to the bathroom Kid kneeled in front of the white toilet and when nothing came out he remembered that hadn't eaten anything during the whole day and was past midday already, and thanks to a new fit of nausea that wasn't going to change anytime soon. Kid tried to think about food but the nauseas made it unbearable, so he walked to his bedroom maybe after a good rest he will be in conditions to renew his life.

He entered the room, then he started experiment cold in his hands, face and legs it was as if the energy were suddenly sucked out of his body, making his breathing difficult and his head felt light, from a minute to other his knees gave in and he fell ungracefully to the floor, for some strange reason he still was conscious of his surroundings, just that his eyelids denied to open. He felt a presence at his side and a cool hand posed over his body, touching him, not in an improper way but in a clinical one; the hand was looking for his vital signs, then the other hand joined to turn him, now was on his back. He felt something going near to his face cutting the distance but still stood at a really short distance. Then the same person that was next to him, carry him to the bed, it must be a strong person if he could drag a man of the size and weight of Kid. When the redhead felt the mattress under his skin, he started to feel drowsy and slowly fell asleep.

~o*O*o~

When Law entered the room and saw the unconscious body scattered over the dark mahogany carpet his first instinct was to go the hell away from him, but something kept him from doing so, maybe was curiosity since he was a child the tanned boy had been a curious person. The night before Law hadn't had the time to appreciate the body complexion of his host, but right now in the middle of the day, he could watch perfectly the well build body, strong arms, broad muscular back, and some scars all wrapped in a tight pale skin, that make his fierce hair more striking in view. The thin lips, and the slightly crooked nose, that Law already knew. The slim boy remembered the red eyes and felt a strange sensation going down his spine.

For a second the tanned boy weighed his options, he could go away and went out for the first time in his life or he could reach the body that was lying on the carpet and look for a life's sign. No matter how the first option was so much more appealing Law went closer to the body, he had decided to take care of the man if he was still alive. Kneeling next to the body Law immediately noted the rapid breathing and perspiration over the body; the boy turned the body, feeling the heat burning his hands. The redhead had fever. Probably was a cold; deduced Law lowering his head to be at the same level as the redhead's face, he was breathing. "Good" thought the gray eyed boy, "next problem past a tall, heavy unconscious man from the floor to the bed, without injury yourself" Law breathe deeply and dragged the best he could the man to the bed; surprisingly, even for the boy, the man wasn't that heavy and could easily put him in bed.

Law considered dragging the man all the way to the bathroom to give him a cool bath to lower his fever but that probably will wake him up; so that option was quickly discharged, the gray eyed man went to the kitchen after wrap the man with the covers. The tanned boy found a bowl and tore an old shirt that he found, in two pieces. After filling the bowl with cool water, he returned to the bedroom, and dragged a chair from the kitchen to the room. After everything was set and ready, Law removed the covers until the man's waist, and started to wet the piece of fabric, after he passed the cool cloth delicately over the arms, chest and face of the apartment's owner. The second piece of tore fabric was resting in the bowl, after a minute Law, took the second cloth and squeezed the water excess soon after he place it over the forehead of the pale man. A few minutes past before the ragging respiration was almost become normal, but the fever persisted.

After a few hours of watching the redhead sleep and keep changing the wet piece of fabric over the forehead of his patient, Law went to the kitchen; he knew that some hot soup it was good for the cold, just was a little problem he hadn't cooked anything more difficult than a sandwich in his entire life. Then the teen allowed himself to take some food. Sighing the boy returned to the room, the redhead was still sound sleep, Law sat on the chairs and consumed the food while watching the rising chest every time the man breathed, the gray eyed man wanted to watch that face closer, it was a really handsome face, with those rough features, slowly Law remembered the low voice singing, without him to realize he had kneeled at the side of the bed, his head resting over his crossed arms that rested over the rim of the bed. The slim boy contemplated that face while drowsiness slowly overcame his body. And before he could realize he was soundly asleep next to the sleep redhead.

Suddenly his sleep was interrupted first for a tender caressing on his cheek followed by a force that pushed him out of bed and collided to the chair, making the bowl with water to fall over the tanned boy that was still too confused to realize what was happening, then he felt his body being lifted off the ground and tossed to the side. At last when his five sensed decided to return due to an adrenaline shot, Law was able to dodge the next attack from the feral beast that was barking some rather unintelligible words to him.

The beast tried to reach Law again, but the slim boy managed to pass under his legs and started to run towards the door of the room, again the angry monster grabbed him from his shirt and send him flying to the bed, Law couldn't hear much due to the blood rushing through his body and numbed his hearing sense but was pretty sure that the feral animal was saying to him weren't nice welcoming words. The weight of a heavy and larger person pressed him against the bed a pair of hands held him in place, for the first time since the attack begun Law could understand what the angry beast was saying to him.

-Now, answer who the fuck are you? And why were you in my house?-The low menacing voice made Law felt shivers. He faced those blood injected eyes. When red met gray, Kid felt his heart skip a beat, the face that he saw when woke up was even more beautiful accompanied of those stormy eyes that were watching him right now.

~o*O*o~

When Kid woke up the first he noted is was the fresh piece of fabric over his forehead, and right after that he realized of the young boy that was next to him, the boy was sleeping, the redhead felt his cheeks flushing, and stared at the image of the sleeping face, tanned skin, long dark eyelashes, slim wrists, tattoos on the knuckles, hands and arms, pierced ears, the dark hair had some blue reflects, the features were strong and delicate at the same time. Kid couldn't avoid and reached the tanned cheek with his hand caressed the unexpected soft skin. For a second the wished to touch more of that silky soft skin, but then common sense regained force and went straight to his brain, there was a strange man on the rim of his bed, an intruder, and apparently a pervert that enjoyed to watching him while he was sleeping. A murderous feeling started to bubble in his stomach and traveled fast to his fist that collided with peaceful face that was in front of him, sending the sleepy boy against the chair that was behind him and successfully wake him up. Without wasting any other second Kid grabbed the boy by the collar shirt and tossed him with force, throwing him to the side. The pale boy cut the distance between them in two steps, the slim boy was just recovering from the first blow when the second came in his way; but this time the tanned boy dodged it easily, for Kid's annoyance; the sly boy had gone in between Kid's legs, starting to run towards the door. Fortunately Kid could grab him by the collar sending him flying this time towards the bed, saddle him and pinned him to the bed, grabbing the slim wrists with his hands.

~o*O*o~

Law gulped heavily, before answer, his brain working slowly to make the words come out of his mouth.

-Uhmm I'm…-Blabbed the tanned boy trying to slow down his thoughts to speak properly.

-Stop babbling and answer fucker!- Menaced Kid. Law took a deep breath.

-My name it's Trafalgar Law, I don't know who you are but you were sick so I took care of you, now can you remove your paws off my wrist so I can go?- The tanned boy wanted to sound reasonable but, nothing made sense in that moment. Why he was there? He could answer the truth, but the truth was even less credible, so his brain started to elaborate a really good lie about why he was there and why he had taken care of the redhead.

-Why are you here? - Barked again Kid.

-I already told you, you looked sick so I pity you and took care of you, you left the door open…- Law was good at lying he had done it millions of times before and lie to a perfect stranger was no problem for him.

-Then you were following me pervert- The grip on the slender wrist intensified.

-I'm not a pervert and you're not my type, it was just a mere casualty that I saw you asshole- The redhead was hot but right now the only thing that Law thought about him was how much of a retarded Neanderthal was that man. The scowl on the pale face got worse.

-You're lying to me- The tanned boy's heart stopped for a second, how the other man has noticed? His lie was perfect, he didn't express any sign of being lying he knew his act was perfect; it always has been this way. The calm face didn't resembled any of his internal turmoil, still the red eyes scanned him looking for any sign of weakness, too bad he wasn't going to find anything Law had been playing the game of lies for too much time and had perfected his poker face.-You're a liar, you were here last night, you were watching me, you're disgusting-Commented the pale man hissing lowly.

Disgusting, that little word released a set of bad memories on the head of the gray eyed man. No, he wasn't going to let anyone call him like that anymore. Gathering all of his strength Law kicked the man over him in the guts successfully escaping from his iron grip, and slipping to his feet again, he was about to leave when felt an object hit his head from behind. "I was careless" though Law before losing consciousness.

The redhead watched the boy on the floor then at his hand and the broke alarm clock in his hand, the boy that was lying on the carpet had a small pool of blood starting to form under his head.

"Shit" Thought the redhead, he had two options now, one let the other man down on the dead end alleyway until somebody could find him or he could at least treat the wound on the head that he had caused. He was so tempted to do the first, the little jerk deserved that just for daring to intrude into his house twice, but then he looked at his wounds, and remembered the words of Kureha. His wounds were treated by that boy whatever may have been the reason the tanned boy had helped him twice by now. He felt really better now thanks to the raven haired man. Grunting the redhead lifted the body and placed it over the covers placing the fabric that was before over his forehead to clean the blood and keep the sheet form stains, then he went to get the first aid kit. After he cleaned the wound, observed more carefully the boy. He was slim, but strong, and fast, at least he knew how to keep his pace in a fight. Had tanned skin that matched perfectly his fine features and gray eyes, those stormy eyes, Kid felt his racing pulse just from the memory of that gray gaze that had met his crimson eyes a few minutes ago, "He's quite hot" thought the boy, caressing again the tanned cheek just to regret it a moment after while he put his hand away immediately and blushed like a virgin. Did he just think that this man, this trespasser, this pervert trespasser was hot? A quiet whine brought Kid back to reality, the criminal was regaining sense, thinking fast Kid went to his nightstand and took out something that he didn't plan to use so soon, he quickly grabbed the tanned wrist and locked it in with one of the cuffs, passing the chain to the metal headboard and enclosing the second hand into the other cuff leaving the dark haired boy attached to the bed. Kid had placed the chair in front of the bed where he could see all of the intruder's movements, while that person slowly regained consciousness.

Law grunt while noted that he couldn't move his hands, then a stinging pain in his head's right side disturbed his thoughts, gradually the scenes from the time he had woken up to the moment before he pass out were placed it in his thoughts. Trying to stand up immediately, just to struggle with his hands and sitting again finally posed his eyes on the man in front of the bed that was staring at him.

-Well… Do you mind if I ask you why am I handcuffed to your bed? - Asked the slim man to the redhead that pulled out a smirk.

-Quit the smart-ass tone asshole because you are a cellphone call away from jail…-

-Excuse me? In what world helping somebody is a felony?-

-Trespassing it's a felony and since you have been here twice already I'll say that you have an ulterior motive to "help me"-

-Such a shame that you have no proves-

-I should have tossed you on the streets when I had the chance...-

-So what are you going to do to me?- Law didn't mean for that to sound like an invitation on the contrary he wanted that man far away from him the soon as possible, but the blush that crept over the house's owners face told the tanned man that perhaps he could have used other words.

-I-it's not like that you pervert- Answered Kid, feeling his cheeks getting hotter.

-So I'm not chained to your bed because you wanted to? Very kinky by the way-

-I already told you it's not like that!-Yelled this time the redhead.

-Kid, are you okay?!- A voice coming from the front door was heard. It was almost five in the afternoon, so Heat, Wire and Killer went to visit the redhead.

-Oh fuck, you are going to stay here quiet, understood-Said quickly the pale boy.

-Or what? Are you gonna spank me?- Said Law with a sassy smirk, the gray eyed boy had found a weak point in his captor, and was a role that Law had performed many times before, he knew the exact pushing buttons to obtain what he wanted.

Again the pale face tainted with a furious red, the tanned boy seemed to have the ability of embarrassing Kid with just a few words. The crimson eyed man took out another object that hadn't thought of use in this particular situation, he put a much known toy for bondage, like a gag, into the boy's mouth. When he finished Law gave him a look that easily could be translated to: this only make you look worse. After glaring at the accusing gray eyes, Kid went out of the room and closed the door, leaving Law with both arms above his head; a gag in his mouth and alone only his thoughts accompanied him. What was the plan of the red haired boy, it seemed that not even Kid knew it; at least Law knew his name now, "Kid" thought the tied boy, the other's name bubbled in his tongue bringing a warm feeling to the gray eyed boy's stomach.

~o*O*o~

Outside the bedroom, Kid went to open the door, letting in his three best friends.

-Are you okay, Sencho? - Spoke the blue haired boy, still in his school uniform. While Wire walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge and Killer sit in the bigger couch.

-Yeah I'm fine just got a little sick, but now I'm fine. What are you doing here? Wire you better don't touch my food fucker!- Screamed Kid while the taller man assaulted his fridge –What are you doing here?-

-Heat was worried 'cause you didn't show up to school today, Wire was hungry and I needed to both of them shut up- Answered Killer while rested his head on his hand.

-Hmmm well I'm kind of busy right now so you better get out…-

-You have a girl here? - Spoke Wire from the kitchen before taking a bite of a slice of cake that he found in the fridge

-No, and good luck with that it had two months in there- Warned Kid.

-It's a boy then- Commented Killer, his friends knew that Kid liked both men and women equally.

-What! no asshole! I just want to be alone is that hard to understand?-

-Yeah, you aren't the type that requires a "me" time you usually just go out and pick up a fight or get drunk, so what's the truth?-Spoke the blond, the other two men agreed with a nod.

-Ok, I found a trespasser that took care of me while I was sick; then smash an alarm clock in his head, and now it's locked up in my bed, happy? Now go away!-The four men stood in silence for a moment before three of them burst out laughing, when everybody regained his breath.

-Good one, whatever it's the reason you better spit it out or we'll find out on our own- Ended Killer walking towards the exit door. Followed by Wire and the last piece of cake, at last was Heat.

-Uhmm Sencho, there's a trip next week to South Blue Beach, and parents had to sign I brought your permission slip- Said Heat handing a paper towards the redhead. Kid took the sheet and let it over the coffee table without showing any emotion. The redhead had learned his lesson over school trips and extracurricular activities and with his family those things didn't work out well.

-See ya- When his friends were out the pale boy went back to his room, just to find out something incredibly bizarre in his opinion. The intruder still had his hands tied but the gag was now hanging around the tanned neck, while the boy read a book, and switch through pages with his feet.

-Where did you get the book?-

-It was inside your nightstand under the porn magazine and the lube; I didn't know you liked the classical literature, "_Le Comte de Monte-Cristo"_- Spoke Law with a French accent.

-How did you get it? - Questioned Kid.

-Ow that, it's pretty easy if you try- Said the black haired with a disinterested tone in his voice.

-Show me- Not even Kid knew where his curiosity came from, but watched in silence how the slim boy twist his legs gracefully to open the drawer of the night stand, put the book inside and close the drawer again. Without the redhead realize his imagination was already thinking in a way to use those kinds of skills for a more enjoyable activity.

-Enjoying the view? Mister Owner- Said the black haired boy smirking and staring at the redhead that seemed lost in his thoughts. Oh yeah Law had found a sweet weak spot in his host and was thinking to take advantage of it until the end. The tanned boy had to admit that maybe not everything that he had learned in that damned place was as useless as he had thought.

-S-shut up already bastard- This time was just a slight pinkish blush on the pale cheeks.

-I propose you a deal Mister Owner…- Spoke again the stormy eyed boy.

-Why should I listen you? - Grunted Kid.

-Because there's a winning for you, of course- The tanned boy talked as if being handcuffed to a bed were the most normal thing in this wide world.

-Speak- The redhead was intrigued more and more for the mysterious boy in his bed.

-Well I propose you shelter me for a while, just a rather short period of time, in exchange I'll provide you with medical assistance, and for what I have seen you urgently need it- Stated the raccoon faced man observing the multiples bandages that he had wrapped the last night.

-Sure, and then we will be roomies and braid each other's hair and talk about boys all night long! That's bullshit I don't need the assistance of anybody, and why should I let a creepy pervert like you stay here…also I don't have any spare room for a trespasser like you raccoon face- Barked Kid.

-So if I find a place in your apartment where I can stay you would let me? - An idea had illuminated Law's face.

-Sure, why not? - Kid was sure to know every centimeter of his small apartment, so he ignored the creepy confident smile that had appeared on the tanned features.

-It's a deal then, if I found a place to stay in this apartment, you would let me stay. Is that right? - The smile got wider while Law finished the sentence a scary aura starting to surround him.

-That's correct fucker, but if you don't I'll punish you- Kid folded his arms giving him a more intimidating aspect.

-Mmmm so it's a win/win for me? I like that-Purred the slim boy, giving his host a seductive look.

-Shut up- This time Kid could control his blush but still had to avoid the eyes of the tanned boy.

-But first you need to untie me, and also could you tell me your name? I already heard your first name by the way-

-Eustass Kid- Said the redhead while reached a small key in the drawer of his night stand, and opened the handcuffs, the sudden proximity between the two males; make Kid a little bit uncomfortable but Law remained unaffected except for a slight gesture that the pale man didn't see it.

-Well nice to meet you Eustass-ya- Declared Law with a slight angry tone and standing up, while massaging his sore wrists, the gag still hanging from his neck.

When his arms were finally free Law conducted himself to the hall making a convincing act of being looking for a place to stay, the pale man stayed behind watching the slim figure walking around the house, long tanned legs inside shorts, a very familiar red sweater too big for the black haired user, and no shoes. Law could felt the gaze of the apartment's owner over him; that irritated him, still Law made his best to not react violently to the stare.

Law was free and fighting the urges of run away, after a few minutes of a pretty convincing act, the tanned boy ended in front of the bookcase in the hallway right now his only problem was to move the heavy bookcase that hided the secret stash from the apartment, Kid snickered probably thinking of how desperate was the other boy to try to move the bookcase and look behind him. It took him three minutes of constant stares and mocking from the redhead, but at the end he won the deal and now had a shelter over his head, for the surprise and horror of the pale man; that started to have a tantrum in the minute Law exposed the secret room behind the bookcase, the tanned boy looked at Kid with the most triumphal gaze. The fucking raccoon face bastard, as Kid called Law, had had his way and now the redhead had to share the apartment with the intruder, thanks to his stupid pride. "Well things got interesting" thought the dark haired boy while he and Kid, moved the bookcase to the wall, making space for Law to pass.

For the first time in the life of these two boys they said good night to a person and then went to sleep.

~o*O*o~

**Again I'm so sorry for last week, but well time is getting shorter for me to write sorry! TTnTT**

**What do you think does Kid like to play inside the room? Hahahaha **

**Review please! Have a lovely day!**


	4. Chapter 3: Park

**HI! I miss write so much TTnTT again sorry for not been able to make in the death line but gahhhh life it's sucking my soul out and making me write essays and attend stupid class just because I want a decent future / sorry the sarcasm *u*… Ok…for those who actually wait for my story to update THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE AWESOME PERSONS! **

**Kid x Law, M x M, rater T (I swear it will change the rating someday just there some business that had to settled down first) again sooooo much OoC! You can consider yourselves warned.**

**Disclaimer: I will never own One Piece, not today, not tomorrow and not in a million years! And the fact that I had to remember that it's just plain depressive, anyway One Piece and all the characters that belong to this awesome story belongs to the master Eiichiro Oda.**

~o*O*o~

4. Park

Kid couldn't believe it; it was morning already and he and his new roommate were in the kitchen, the redhead had woken up early than usual that Saturday just to prove his memory that all the memories from yesterday were an hallucination produced for the fever and no raccoon faced boy was sleeping in a secret room that was hidden behind an old bookshelf that he never had the delicacy of move. Oh but he was so wrong, when he went out of his room a tanned boy was eaten an apple and was sitting in the living room reading the book that the boy had "borrowed" last night. He was wearing torn jeans and a black t-shirt, no shoes.

-Why are you eating, my apple, sitting on my couch reading my book? - Snarled Kid at the boy that just stared at him. The intruder didn't say anything, irking Kid a lot more; he snatched the book and the apple from the other's hands and walked towards the kitchen, cursing under his breath. Didn't note the slim figure that followed him in silence, when the redhead turned, he saw the stormy eyes already fixated upon the book.

-Keep the apple, but I want to finish the book- Spoke Law, taking the book off the strong hand, brushing slightly the pale fingers. Kid didn't oppose to the action, and even found himself; longing for a prolonged touch from that fine hand and regretted a second later, when Law took the apple too.

-You said you didn't want the apple-Grunted Kid.

-I lied, I'm hungry Eustass-ya- Saying this; the black haired boy took another bite of the red fruit. A trace of the juicy fruit rolled down his mouth, making the redhead swallow heavily at the sign.

-Then get the hell out of here and find your own fucking food, leach- Snapped out the redhead.

-Can't do it, have no money- Answered taking another bite of the red delicacy. Again the dark haired boy lied, he had money and wasn't a little amount but still he wanted to win his own money.

-Then starve to death like I care- Kid opened the fridge, looking for something that looked tasty enough, he opted for a couple of eggs, bacon, and juice, he carried everything to the table.

-You're rude- Complained Law, almost whining; following the movements of the redhead while he prepared to cook.

-You're a trespasser and a thief and an eyesore. I don't have to be nice- Kid started to fry the bacon.

-If you don't want me eating your food; help me to find a job- Spoke Law, looking over the shoulder of the redhead. The dark haired man hadn't seen anybody cooking in his life so he let his curious instinct act, leaning over the redhead's shoulder, to have a better view of the action.

-Why should I do that? And no one in his five senses would hire you, have you seen yourself in a mirror? You look like a junkie… why are you so close? - Only then the redhead noted the curious look in the stormy eyes that peeked over his shoulders, almost touching him. Looking more like a curious child watching his mom cook his favorite meal, for a second he thought that in fact the boy looked adorable.

-Like you look better- "asshole" thought the tanned boy -Fine don't help me and then I'll stay here until you die, are you going to eat that all by yourself?- Law answered but his eyes still were glued to the fry pan.

-Yeah and after I eat, you'll grab your fucking shoes, perhaps I know someone crazy enough to use someone like you- A plan had started to form inside the pale man's head.

Law smiled contentedly, Kid had to look away just to bear with the smiling face of the tanned boy that looked too damn cute with that expression. The redhead ended sharing his food with the raccoon face bastard, admiring silently the voracity of his roommate while he gobbled his plate. After the meal, Law and the crimson eyed man went out.

It was the first time, in a long time, that Law had seen the street in broad daylight, when both young men reached the street, Law felt a little overwhelmed by all the things that surrounded him, he continued to watch everything in silence, looking more like a child in his first trip to the zoo; excited and distracted. His eyes roamed over the street, observing the buildings, the street, the cars that passed, instinctively the tanned boy followed the pale man, that started to walk still Law kept an eye on his surroundings, while walked but for a moment he lost his thought in a park that could be seen a few blocks away from his standing point, some children were playing, his memory already playing images in his head.

_FLASHBACK_

_Why I can't go out? Everybody else it's out but me…- The seven year old little boy complained to the air while looking through the windows, outside a lot of children were playing in the garden, having fun. But he… he was inside the classroom; the teacher hadn't let him go out again every day was a different excuse, and now not even that the woman had excused herself and left him alone. Since he had arrived that place a year ago it had been like that, eating alone, studying alone, the only interaction he had with other children were inside the classroom but not even there the other children paid much attention to him. He felt lonely. He remembered the time with his caravan he never was alone…_

_End flashback_

Law was called to earth when he felt himself being tossed to the side, somebody grabbed him by the arm, and then the tanned boy collided with something warm.

-WHACTH OUT FUCKER!- Yelled Kid at the imprudent biker that almost run over Law, the redhead had reached the slim boy just in time, and now was holding him against his chest, protectively and maybe closer than the necessary. For less than a second Law wanted to stay like that, surrounded by warm, smelling the essence of the redhead; it was husky but didn't bother him. But as soon as the redhead noted the slightly warm less body of Law, he pushed him far away from him.

-ARE YOU RETARD OF SOMETHING! THAT MOTHERFUCKER ALMOST RUNS OVER YOU! AND YOU JUST STAYED LIKE A GODAMN ASSHOLE!- yelled the redhead didn't know where his anger came from, especially watching at the calm face and those irking gray eyes that looked at him with anger.

-Don't yell at me- Said Law hissing, his plan of being a flirt and sultry boy in order to gain some control over the redhead, had flown away the minute that Neanderthal dared to yell at him. He wasn't some hooker that allowed abuse, not anymore –You don't dare to yell at me, fucker, I'm not your fucking slut and don't ever touch me asshole- said the boy taking a step away from the redhead, that still was grabbing his arm; the eyes of the dark haired man emanated rage. Kid was surprised for the sudden change of personality in the tanned boy.

-Then put attention to your surroundings bitch! - Answered the redhead, offended by the attitude of the other boy, after all he had just saved his life.

-Eustass-ya call me bitch one more time and I'm going to hang you by the balls- Menaced the gray eyed boy, and for the gleam in those cold eyes he wasn't joking. The black haired man, crossed his arms over the chest, looking at the redhead as if were dirt.

-Tsk, whatever, we're here, you whore- Spoke Kid entering trough the automatic doors, a foot on his back was the last thing the crimson eyed boy felt before enter face first to the clinic. The teen didn't know if feel offended or more attracted to this new feisty Law; but he definitely liked the fact that this new side of the other man didn't make him blush like a teenager to her crush. The place was how a small hospital was supposed to look like, scrupulously clean and with the smell of antiseptic. A medium room was displayed in front of them, a place similar to a living room with blue sofas, various sofas, it was the waiting room. Standing up, Kid decided to let pass the small incident now and revenge later. Standing up he walked through the hall.

-Ki-Kid-san what are you doing here?- A pale blond haired girl greeted the redhead with a small blush on her face, and tried to stop the steps of the man while he made his way inside the building. –The doctorine it's in an important meeting right now, you're not allowed to enter- The girl extended her arms to avoid the pass of the taller teenager. Kid scowled at her and started to try to pass, he could have easily moved the girl but he knew that his godmother probably will kill him if he dared to touch any of her employees. So he conformed to yell at the girl while she shyly answered.

"A hospital" thought cheerfully Law, the anger of a few minutes ago had flown away and now was admiring the place, for most of persons the smell of antiseptic and chlorine was at least dizzying but for the tattooed boy was a perfect mix, just a few times he had seen a real hospital, even though this place was smaller than the hospitals in movies and books, he was excited, looking around to the nurses and persons in the small waiting room. His eyes went from the information desk, to the small living, door and corridors could be seen in the back. A light pale yellow decorated the walls, and also a symbol similar to a cherry blossom was on the main wall in front of the door. Law was so absorbed by the view that didn't recall on the discussion between the girl in the nurse uniform and the rude redhead. Suddenly everyone's attention was gathered around the woman that had opened violently the door where Kid attempted to enter, the elder woman, with pinkish hair, purple sunglasses, and an equally purple outfit was scrutinizing the place, looking for the source of the infernal noise, although she already had indentified the voice of her loud godson.

Flying scalpels passed next to the pale face and in between the girl and the tanned boy who easily dodged the sharp object.

-Kaya, go back to your post. Kid what the hell are you doing here? - The girl murmured a barely audible, yes Madam and hurried up to go to the receptionist post.

-You said you wanted to employ the person who treated my wounds so, been the nice person I am, here is it- Answered the redhead pointing at Law, that had remained in the same place since the Doctorine entered the room.

The woman posed her eyes in the tanned boy, he look at her too, his gray eyes were serious too serious for such a young looking boy, thought her.

-Both get in there- The tanned and pale boy followed the woman to the office, both men were glaring at each other Law because he was still mad at the redhead and the crimson eyed man just because he had to be the one with the ending word. Kureha signed while walked in the room just to see an unpredictable scene, Law was sitting in the only chair available besides her chair with arms crossed against his chest and legs crossed too in a silently stare duel against the redhead, while Kid was sitting in the desk still scolding to the other teen. In the doctorine's experience that was impossible. Her godson always looked for his own good, and suddenly this tanned boy just appeared from nowhere and Kid becomes a sharing person? What kind of witchcraft had the dark haired boy used to accomplish the change on Kid's behavior? Without led her thoughts were further she sat behind the desk and observed the teens, the pale boy had turned his body slightly to face his godmother without Law went out from his view.

-What do you want to talk about Kid? - Asked the doctorine staring at the scolding boy. Kid then smirked and started to retail the story. When he was about to finish Kureha had already figure out his plan. Since Kid had run away from his father's house a few years ago, the woman let him stay in an unused apartment that she owned, it was rent free but Kureha had made Kid sign a contract with rules included. One of the most strict and inflexible was about the possibility of roommates, it was a simple rule: NO ROOMMATES. Kureha had made this rule thinking about the future sexual partners of his godson, and that had been the only reason to hide the extra room of the apartment. That according to the whining of the redhead, the mysterious boy had founded in a strange turns of events.

Kid finished the story after the many corrections that the tanned boy made all along often interrupting the redhead that just scolded and cursed but refrained himself from harm the other boy. The woman observed almost fascinated by the scene displayed, Kid avoiding punching the gray eyed boy while said man just sat there scowling at him.

The dilemma was obvious, Kid wanted to threw Law to the streets, but he couldn't do it due to the bet, the redhead could be a douche sometimes, but he still was a proud person and if he promised to do or not to do something he will keep his word until the very end, but in this case was flaw in the promise. And only Kureha could condemn or liberate her godson from the deal that he made with the intruder. After listening to the story and before the female Doctor could answer to anything the sound of people running and rushing through the halls of the clinic was heard along with the yelling of a woman. The doctorine hurried out the office a minute later, followed by the curious raccoon face boy and behind him Kid.

The scene outside the office was a little less than chaotic the blonde nurse from before was trying to calm a redhead woman that was furiously yelling at a poor doctor, the man was on verge of tears while being scolding by the woman while people of her staff rushed in the hallways. Then a blonde man in a black suit, his left eye was covered by a curtain of hair and his only eye visible had a curious curly eyebrow entered the room and reached the redhead woman's side, holding her hand; the woman almost slap the man but stopped her hand when recognized the person.

-Sanji- She cried, hugging the man just to separate from him a second later- They can't find him, he's missing- The woman sounded desperate, apparently something very valuable for her was missed.

-It's fine my love, we will find him- Spoke softly the man.

-It just half hour had passed and still… what if somebody took him and…- Her voice cracked and the tears started to fall, the man embrace her gently.

-Let just look for him one more time before calling Officer Smoker ok?-The woman nodded still hiding his face in the man's chest.

-What's wrong Kaya? - Questioned Kureha that had decided to intervene.

-It's Bepo, doctorine; he got scarred in the middle of his medical check and run away. We couldn't find him after, and nobody seems to have notice if he went out the clinic-

-Out…- The redhead woman spoke turned his head to the street, starting to tremble and a new wave of tears started to fall- Out- She whispered again. Kureha gave Kaya a reproachful look.

-It's unlikely for him to do so, Nami-san- Spoke the doctorine, trying to calm the poor woman.

-I'm sorry, Nami-san, I shouldn't have said…-

-It's fine Kaya-san- Said Nami, Sanji wiped away the last tear that was rolling down for her cheek.

-Ok, now we need the people to look on the second floor and first, Kid and…-Kureha doubted to address the other boy, and recalled n the detail that they haven't been properly introduced.

-Trafalgar Law…- Answered absently the tanned boy.

-Yes, Trafalgar, you will help us to look for Bepo, you too Kid- Sentenced the woman.

-How Bepo look like? Where he was the last time you saw him? And why he was been exanimate?- The answer that the tattooed boy spoke so bluntly and without any expression, took the staff and the other persons by surprise, and after a minute in silence, Nami, answered.

-He's eight years old, was wearing an orange jumpsuit, and a white hat, he's photosensitive, and the last time the doctor saw him was half hour ago in the first floor, but we already look around the place and…- The boy didn't hear the rest he was already walking towards the stairs, followed by Kid.

-Oiii you really need some lessons about manners asshole- Complained Kid while both were going upstairs.

-Like you were more polite, Eustass-ya- Answered the teen, they already had reached the first floor. Law walked a few more meters when he was in the middle of the deserted hall, he started to observe, after a minute he shut his eyes.

-The fuck are you…- Tried to spoke the redhead.

-Ssshh…-Law put gently a finger over Kid's painted lips- Don't you hear that? - Whispered Law. Kid flushed to the sudden action and stepped away, mentally thanking the fact that Law had his eyes shut.

-What are you babbling about? - The crimson eyed boy whispered back, trying to hide his flustered cheeks by putting an arm in front his face. But Law wasn't listening to him, he already and started to walk again, following an unheard sound; he made his way until he was in front a door. "JANITOR" said the sign.

-Stay there- Warned Law, before open the door and disappear behind it.

The commanding tone on the other's voice irked him, but he didn't move, and just sat in the hall, cursing under his breath.

~o*O*o~

Law entered the small room filled with mops, some brooms, and smelled like cleaning products.

-You shouldn't been here, Bepo- Spoke Law calmly, closing the door, now the room was dark again. An almost inaudible whimper let Law know that he was in the right place. The teen sat with his back leaned on the door- I like dark places too, they are quiet and you can think….-A small rustle not far away from Law could be heard, the child was moving maybe trying to go out, or trying to hide more.

-What are you upset about?- Questioned Law, waiting a few minutes for an answer but he was answered by silence, then he went for a different strategy- Uhmm my name is Law and the director of this place ask me to look for you, everybody is waiting for you to come out- Again silence.

-The doctor said that my mommy wished for me to be different…- A shy voice answered, and a figure moved in the dark.

-I see, what did he say to you? - Law could detect the movement even in that dark place; he was very used to dark places after all.

-He said that my mommy wanted for me to change and become more…-The sound of a sigh- normal…- The little voice cracked, and sobs begin to sound. Then Law felt a presence next to him, he slowly reached for it, his hand felt the warmness of a head, soft fabric under his fingers; following his instinct the tattooed teen patted the head and made an awkward caressing to the soft and wet cheeks of the child, immediately the small figure entangled his little arms around the boy's neck sobbing. For a second the dark skinned boy felt uneasy, didn't know what to do. At the end he opted for returning the hug awkwardly… minutes passed and when the child's breathing became more regular Law spoke again.

-You feel better now? - The dark haired boy felt the kid nod in his now wet t-shirt. -C'mon we should go out, Bepo-

-Mister… you believe my mommy would be happier if I was different? - Such a complicated question for such a young boy. Law meditated the answer for a minute, the child holding to his shirt.

-I don't know that…but I believe she must love you a lot; she was quite upset and sad because they couldn't find you. If you keep thinking about stuff like; what if this or that, the only thing you will accomplish will be a headache…so don't think that and just do the best you can with the things you already have ok?- Again a small nod was the answer of the child. When Law tried to stand up the child didn't move, so Law hold him tight, he wasn't as heavy as the teen thought and could lift him from the floor easily.-Does the lights of the hallway hurt you?- Asked the tattooed boy to the child in his arms, the kid said no with a slight move of his head. Then Law opened the door and went out. Kid was already dozing off in the floor, when the tanned man reached him; a slight kick in his shin woke up the redhead boy that lazily got up grunting.

Kid was about to make some rude remark about the form that Law used to waking him up when saw the boy in the slim boy's arms. Orange jumpsuit, dark shoes, and a white hat adorned with white bear ears. Under the hat white hair, matching the almost white skin of the boy, strangely deep dark eyes, looked at him. When both gazes met, the small child hid his face in the other's boy shirt, his small fists clenched in the shirt.

-You found him-Stated the crimson eyed boy.

-Technically he found me- Said Law remembering that he never made a move to find the child.

-How did you know where he was?-

-I just listened-

-But how did you know where to look for him? - Inquired again the taller boy, Law sighed before speaking. Kid felt the annoying in his voice when started to talk.

-Using logic, Eustass-ya- Kid didn't said another word instead he made a move with his hand indicating Law to keep talking; the tanned boy rolled his eyes and begun to explain his method - First; when a child it's scared, he usually looks for his mother, so when his mother said that, she wasn't called for the boy, I supposed he hadn't been scarred. Second, when people are upset generally wants to be alone, that and the fact that this child had photo sensibility, make me think that he will be in a dark room not too far away from the place where he was seen for the last time. And for the last, I heard something fall in the direction of the janitor closet, after that it wasn't too hard find the child- Law concluded, Kid had to admit that it had been really smart way of found someone; so he felt the necessity of acknowledging Law's success.

-You just got lucky-Law rolled his eyes to the comment. They were reaching the lobby of the clinic, but everybody else was starting to panic. In the couches were Bepo's mother, Mrs. Nami had her eyes looking at the floor a handkerchief in hand and next to her was her husband and the child's father, Mr. Sanji; he was taking delicately the other hand of his wife. Law and Kid walked towards the couple, at first both parents didn't noted them until, a small whimper form the child in Law's arms call their attention, looking up both parents stood up at the same time.

-Bepo! Where were you? Why did you run away? - The mother had stood up and snatched the boy from the tanned boys embrace.

-Sorry- Muttered quietly Bepo, settling in the arms of his mother.

-Your mother was really worried about you, son. Why did you do it?-Asked the father in a firm but warm tone.

-I just…- The child voice trembled again, and tears begin to roll for his pale cheeks.

-He was a little bit upset so he needed it a time alone-Intervened Law, looking at the child- He's fine now- Concluded, the tanned boy. Kid was the only one that noted the warmness in the usual cold gray eyes, but kept quiet about it.

-So you found him- Mrs. Nami looked at him, the woman was beautiful, nice curves, bright wavy, long, orange hair, a mini cream dress with red dots, her eyes were big and bright.-Than you very much-

-How did you find him? - The powerful voice of Kureha was heard from the other side of the lobby, and one more time Law explained his method to find the boy. When he ended, Kureha had taken a resolution already.

After the clinic calm down again, and the couple next to their son was about to leave; the child turned and run in Law's direction, hugging the slim boy for the fifth time in the last half hour –Thanks doctor- Mumbled Bepo against Law, then he made a signal for Law to come closer to him and whispered something to the teen's ear, the older boy smiled warmly.

-Don't do it again Bepo, and yes we are- Answered the boy, and waved a slight good bye to his fan number one, as the mother of the child had said. Human contact was a new thing for Law that before today had rarely experiment another human interaction. The stormy eyed boy had experimented human relations but they were never pleasurable or even wanted. Law had discovered the warm feeling that a sincere hug of friendship could produce for the first time when the child had entangled his arms in a grateful hug. The memory of a few minutes ago made him smile.

A few meters away from the pensive tanned man, certain redhead observed absorbed the expressions of the dark haired teen; he didn't know why the boy called his attention so much. He wasn't different from another hot guy; yeah Kid had admitted to himself that the raccoon face boy was quite attractive but that's wasn't enough for him to be attracted to a person. Law had something in him that make Kid want to know more about him, the boy was a mystery.

Clearing his throat Kureha called the attention of the boys, and made them follow her to her office. Again Law sat in the only vacant chair, even if Kid had entered first. Kureha smiled to herself, so maybe her supposition wasn't as crazy as she thought.

-I have decided two things- She announced, bloody red and stormy gray eyes staring at her; so she continued- First, Trafalgar Law, you will work for me; attending the pharmacy and being my personal assistance, are you conform with the offer?-

-Yes Madam, thanks for the opportunity- The excitement in his voice matched the spark in his eyes, Kid observed him, and an almost imperceptive smile crossed his lips, thing that didn't pass unseen for the doctorine.

-And the second one is, Trafalgar will live with you, part of his payment will be the rent, and the rest he can use to pay for all the services like you do Kid- The redhead's jaw almost hit the floor in disbelieve, and the smile in Law widened as Kureha ended the sentence.

-You had to be kidding me old hag!- Yelled Kid. The woman didn't flinch on the contrary she smiled evilly, during the past hours she observed the change of attitude in her godson, and decided that whatever kind of relationship were going on between those two, it was good for Kid. Maybe having Law in his life will change him for good or at least will make him control himself a little.

-My decision is final Kid, you better set the rules.-

-But!- Complained the redhead almost whining.

-No buts, now get out of my office, you will start tomorrow Law, at nine. Now out. - Ended Kureha, starting to remove some papers on her desk.

Kid hasn't left his astonished state of mind, when felt a slight tug on his coat sleeve. Turning his head to see what stopped him, he observed Law, didn't have the smirk instead the cold eyes were looking at the distance.

-I want to go there- Said Law looking at the park in the distance; the sky was starting to cloud and the temperature starting to drop.

-So? Go fucking yourself you aren't a damn toddler- Answered rudely the pale boy, moving his arm aggressively to freeing himself from the other boy's touch.

Without a word Law started to walk towards the park; for a second Kid thought about to return his home and change the locks, but for some unknown reason he ended following the thin boy towards the park and staring at his ass in the process. A few minutes later Law was sitting in a swing, the sudden change in the weather within Kid's scary look had made the mother and their children flew away the minute the two men step on the little playground. Law amused how stupid people could be and judge a person for it looks; because according to Law's knowledge he was the one to be afraid of.

Enjoying the cool breeze and the sudden smell of wet dirt, Kid relaxed and leaned into the swing's frame, Law stared at some point away from there, his gaze lost in his thoughts.

-Can you push me Eustass-ya? - Asked distractedly Law.

-To the ground? Sure it'll be my pleasure- Responded Kid a smirk on his face, but the absent look on the gray eyes made him change his mind. Grunting he pushed the slim teen so the swing started his motion. For a long time Kid stood behind Law pushing the swing, the only sound beside the city noises was the wind. Law was absent again and Kid could see the melancholy in his eyes, the redhead haven't noted the time passing by until a water drop fell on his nose bring him back to reality.

-Hey wake up moron! It's starting to rain- Complained Kid. Law stopped the swing and looked up to Kid, was about to answer when the tiny drops from a minute ago turned into the worst rain shower of the century, or at least that was what Eustass Kid wanted to believe. Without thinking anymore Kid run to the nearest roof that happened to be a small structure above the sand box, turning his gaze from where he was, observed Law a visible smile on him facing the sky, enjoying the feel of multiple water drops on his skin, his hands trying to catch the water. He looked so calm, so relaxed and then the tanned boy noted the red eyes that observed him, and walked towards them. Without a single warning he started to drag the redhead out of his stash, within minutes both were soaked to the bones, Law had his face turned to the sky just enjoying the cool water on his skin, remembering that a few days ago was the same rain the one that welcomed him to a free life, at least he was remembering that until an angry grunt, from a really angry redhead; whose wet hair was covering his eyes by now, his black headband was now hanging from his neck due to the water that make it too heavy to keep up his rebel hair.

-Don't be afraid Eustass-ya nobody had died of rain- The gray eyed boy smirked, his eyes were screaming in excitement. Amused by the reaction of the smaller man; the crimson eyed boy spoke.

-Don't tell me this is the first time you are under the rain Trafalgar? - Joked Kid. The silence that followed his innocent remark, answered the question. In a second Law's eyes lose the spark that gleamed in them.

-Let's go home- Spoke quietly the tanned boy and started to walk under the heavy rain. Kid again followed him, wondering what was behind those sad eyes a moment ago. Well will have time to discover that, after all from now and on he will have to live with the raccoon face mystery that call himself Law.

~o*O*o~

**Soooooo…. What do you think Bepo told Law? And what will happen next? I wish I knew *sighs***

**Review please? And again sorry for the waiting if school have mercy on me next week will be a new chapter but if don't well it will be until the week after that TTnTT…**

Extra: Lotti I know I promised to update this story since yesterday or today's morning BUT for real I tried and well long short story, I had to chase after my dogs during two hour, said chase, included me running after them, swim in wastewater, crawl between thorny bushes, and hand carrying an adult dog…an elderly dog. For more informs and news about my odyssey my tumblr address is on my profile hahahaha….ok last time I get my personal life here SORRY!


	5. Chapter 4: Freak

**Well again school has been a bitch and my finals are coming really soon so until I finish the semester updates will be on Sunday but every two weeks ok? Sorry for that but I really need to focus on my stupid exams… sorry…TTnTT**

**Also if you want to see something in special, fluff or any specific situation please write what you want on the review and I'll see how to accommodate the idea in the story or to make a one-shot and consider it as an apology gift, ok?**

**Warning: Rated "T", Male x Male, OoC's, and well uhmmmmm AU…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I can barely pay for two meals at school cafeteria how I'm gonna be the legit owner of ONE PIECE! Ok these awesome characters belong to Eiichiro Oda, which is sick so hope he get well soon and maybe take a brake 'cause stress is killing him…**

~o*O*o~

4. Freak

Law had adapted surprisingly fast to the new rhythm of his life, waking up early every morning thanks to the insanely loud multiple alarms of the stupid heavy sleeper pale boy that was unable of getting up early; was just one of the things that he had started to hate along with bread.

-First come the curses- Spoke lazily the teen while he pressed his face to the "borrowed" pillow when a few muffled noises from the neighbor room were heard; something like "stupid school" "fucking schedule" and "hate my life"- After he runs into the shower- mumbled Law caressing the old mattress-The shower went on and off in less than five minutes- Room, kitchen, door- sighed finally Law the noises in the said order, indicated him that the redhead was out for school; he awakened still lying in the old mattress that was on the floor, he really needed it to buy a new mattress and a bed, and some clothes, and well a lot of things. "I need to make a list" he watched the alarm clock that he found in one of the boxes, 6:50 a.m. Kureha was more than gentle to let Law use all the stuff he wanted, as if he wasn't doing it already.

Damn Eustass Kid and his stupid alarms. Giving up on getting back to sleep the dark haired boy stood up and took his stuff to get a shower, today was his day off, he worked five days at week; probably the floor will be wet, and everything inside will be in a massive chaos, because his roommate was an involuted ape that didn't know squad about cleanness.

Getting out the room and into the bathroom a slight twitch in his eye was the only reaction to the usual disaster, a lady came to clean twice a week, but with a roommate like the redhead that wasn't near to the necessary level of cleanness that Law was used to it. So in the past weeks he always ended up cleaning himself, at least the bathroom, the kitchen and the living room… pretty much the entire house. After some cleaning he finally got in the shower; the clock marked twelve minus fifteen when he went out, drying himself before getting dressed in the bathroom. Went he felt a cold breeze that put goose bumps on his caramel skin. Law turned in time to see…

~o*O*o~

Half pass six a.m., the clock had been sounded for almost forty five minutes now but certain pale man was still in lalaland. Finally grunting the man turned the alarm off, lying on his back he stared at the ceiling, as it had been happening for the last four weeks, since certain raccoon faced boy had entered into his life. Strange dreams filled his nights, always about this person; he had to chase this person through some bushes, at the end he always ended up in a small square with a fountain in the middle there was the person he was chasing, but when Kid was about to reach the human being this one disappeared along with everything else and Kid found himself alone in the dark, at that point he wake up. Of course the redhead blamed the tattooed boy, he didn't know why but he sensed it in his bones, it was his fault.

Practically a month had passed since both lived together, usually they never were enough time in the same room, the raccoon faced boy usually was in his room reading all the books that his godmother borrowed to his new apprentice, and he was out fighting or working in the mechanic shop of Rayleigh an old man that had accepted him as a worker when everybody else thought he was too young. Kid knew Rayleigh since a long time ago he used to be the mechanic of his father's cars and Kid always help him, at the age of ten Kid already knew all the engine of a car.

The redhead hadn't told him to his friends about Law, and didn't want to tell them either; because that will mean; have to explain how he had fall into the other's trick, and he was too proud to admit it. Still Killer had been bugging him to make a reunion at his house; Kid was being able to deny using various excuses but his friend was persistent.

While Kid was submerged in his thoughts the time advanced, and when he looked the clock again it was too late, so his usual race for being on time to school started now. It took him a half hour to reach school, and he already had missed the first class, biology, he wasn't very good at it and with his grades until now he was destined to fail, not that he cared it but Kureha wouldn't be pleased with the results. When Kid finally arrived to his second class, physics, he was already tired and wanting to get out of that place. As always Heat greeted with a warm smile and passed him, the notes that he had taken during Biology.

-Morning Sencho- Greeted Heat, the five minute break was almost over.

-Morning- Answered Kid, yawning. He was already bored, that place had the ability to suck all the energy out of his body.

-Are you ready for tonight? - Commented the blue haired boy, while he took out his physics notebook.

-Ah? - Kid raised a non-existent eyebrow.

-Uhmm Killer said that today's meeting will be at your place, Sencho-

-What?! That motherfucker! You can't go!-Yelled Kid at his friend, he wasn't angry at him, he was angry at the stupid blond that was his best friend.

-I'm sorry Sencho-Heat lowered his face, and stared at his desk. Sometimes Kid forgot that Heat was sensitive to the yelling, in the house of the blue haired boy he was always teased and bullied for his look and often yelled to the minimum mistake.

-Oh fuck, no, Heat, I didn't mean to yell…its fine…just…- Kid didn't knew what to say- Look after class come to my place ok, I'll explain everything- A small smile was seeing in the face of his shy friend. Luckily it was Friday and that meant school ended at 11 a.m.

After physics came mathematics even if Kid didn't like to admit it he was good at mathematics; good as in he had the top ranking in mathematics in the whole school, of course he always said that it was because he cheat it up in every exam but that was bullshit, he was just good at it. Between the class of mathematics and P.E. there was another five minute break; Kid and Heat were walking towards the gym when a certain pink haired girl intercepted them. Heat excused himself and went ahead giving some privacy to the strange couple.

-You haven't called- Stated the girl. In the relationship of the redhead and the purple eyed woman, they never passed a month without call, usually was Bonney the one that called.

-I didn't want to see you bitch- Snarled back Kid. Almost a month had passed since their last meeting.

-You're a moron, I want to go to your place today so you better clean up- Said the girl starting to walk.

-Can't my friends are coming- Answered Kid, walking to the side of the girl; she was tiny compared with Eustass.

-Like I care I said…-

-And I said you can't so fuck you- Grunted Kid, walking faster to get away from the woman.

-Hey you can't talk to me like that fucker!- Exploded the girl.

-Don't tell me what to do bitch, if you want go, go tomorrow morning, take it or leave it, I don't care- Saying this he walked towards the boys lockers, Heat was already changed into his P.E. uniform, and was waiting for him.

-Sencho… is everything ok? - The boy inquired shyly, he always had been rude to Bonney but he never showed this level of disinterest on the girl.

-What are you talking about?- Heat was right usually he liked a good quickie behind the bathrooms or make out with the girl instead of assist to P.E. but this time he had just ignored the girl's true intentions.-It's fine I'm not in the mood- in fact he hadn't been in the mood for Bonney since Law had entered his life, when the image of the a slim tanned boy chained to his bed appeared on Kid's mind a familiar heat started to build in the base of his stomach, stupid raccoon face and his long flexible legs. Kid needed to get rid of the thoughts before his body had the chance to react at the sensual image.

Luckily for him a basketball went right to his face, with a move of his head Kid dodged the ball, the direction, was from a group of boys well dressed, he knew who were: the group of X Drake. He knew that the leader of the small group teens wouldn't throw the ball, he was too polite, or as Kid said it, he didn't have the balls for the task. Even thought he was fucking his future wife, the man was just too much of a wimp to do something about it, and no matter how much Bonney dragged about his multiple sexual encounters with the pale redhead, Drake just stood there.

Heat passed the basketball to Kid, taking a guess he threw the ball in Drake's direction, the teen dodged the ball that went directly to the face of the boy who was behind successfully breaking his nose.

-You should be more careful Eustass!-Rebuked the teacher. That had entered the gym- Go to the director's office- Finished the man trying to look more menacing without good results. Kid showed him the finger while walked away.

-See ya at my place Heat- Said the redhead to his friend before going out the gym, he was confident that no one was at home.

~o*O*o~

The director New Gate wasn't as bad as everybody thought, he was worse, way worse. Kid knew him thanks to Kureha, he and she had been opponents in the street fight circuit and now were drinking buddies. After Kid explained the situation, Whitebeard, also knew as Director New Gate, let the boy go with a warning and a message for his godmother.

-Don't wanna see you again brat- The tall man dismissed Kid; it was 12:30 already. Taking his belongings Kid went to the parking lot to take his motorcycle, and drove to his house. When he entered saw his friend sitting on one of the couches and his raccoon face roommate in the kitchen apparently preparing coffee.

-Welcome Sencho- Immediately Kid noted the awkwardness on his friend within a band aid on his forehead. Without making any question the crimson eyed man, went to the kitchen and tried to reach for Law violently; but somehow the dark haired boy felt the threat and turned to face the angry man.

-The hell did you did to do him? - Snapped out the pale boy.

-I didn't do anything to him, he hurt himself and I just helped him, asshole. Learn to ask before attack like the animal you are- Spoke Law defending himself.

-Sencho that's true I bumped my head into a wall, Law just helped me to…-Interrupted Heat entering the kitchen with a worry expression n his face.

-Why did you bump your head into a wall?- As soon as the question let Kid's lips, the usual pale zombie like skin of the blue haired boy tinted with a bright shade of red. Law smirked at the view of the other boy, and Kid silently demanded an answer, while pouring a mug of coffee.

-Well I…-Started Heat, obviously struggling with words.

-He saw me naked- Interrupted Law, making Kid spit out the coffee that he had just sipped.

_Before Kid's arrival to the apartment…_

_Heat finished P.E. without any setback and went for his stuff, the professor dismissed the class early; so he went ahead to the redhead's house, he found the key of Kid's place inside his locker. Smiling the man reached the apartment, and proceeded to enter, greeted for the muffled sound of the shower being closed, it was strange Heat knew that his friend was still in school. Heat could be mistaken as submissive most of the time but those who believed that always ended badly, the tall pale boy was a strong fighter and a loyal friend._

_Advancing cautiously towards the bathroom Heat slowly opened the door, but he definitely wasn't prepared to see what was inside, or who was inside. At first glance and due to the fogginess of the room a slim figure was inside the room, forcing his eyes to see through the thick layer of vapor and less than a minute later, Heat could distinguish a tanned torso it was slim yet had well defined musculature, equally tanned with some tattoos on his arms and… obviously the person was just going out the shower and was wearing nothing._

_-Can I help you? - A smooth voice took Heat out of his thoughts; realizing that he was in the presence of another boy, a naked boy and he was just checking him out a second ago. The blue haired mind started to panic. _

_-SORRY, DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING- Yelling that the boy ran out the bathroom, and slammed into the front wall, successfully hurting his forehead and falling ungracefully on the floor, where the boy now with a towel around his waist could observe him._

-And that's how it happened- Finalized Law

-That's bullshit- Barked Kid, looked at his friend that maintained his gaze and after sigh answered.

-That's what happened, Sencho, after Law got dressed he help me to clean my wound and patched it.- After a rather short pause Heat continued- Didn't know you were seeing someone beside her, Sencho- Added shyly the blue haired.

-I'm not seeing anyone- Answered coldly the redhead.

-So you're no dating then? - Asked the tallest of the three boys.

-WHAT! Why should I want to date him! Haven't you seen him? He's a freak!- Law frowned at the comment and without a word he left the room. Kid stared at the door of the dark haired boy room for a while before snort and sitting on the couch, and uncomfortable silence fell upon the men. Silently Heat regretted his comment. A few minutes later Law came out of his room and walked toward the apartment entrance.

-Where are you going? - Asked Kid in more passive tone.

-None of your business asshole- Coldly answered the tanned boy, slamming the door.

Sighing again the redhead turned to face his friend.

-This…you can't tell anyone about this, Heat ok?-

-Yes, Sencho…and uhmm he seems to be very nice…I don't think he's a creep- Shyly commented the blue haired boy.

~o*O*o~

Who the hell Eustass Kid believed he was? Some kind of Greek god, Law was hot; he knew it; and who the hell was she? "No, bad brain I don't care about who's the unlucky girl that dates that cave man" thought Law fuming. With his hands on his jeans pocket he walked towards the only place he knew; the Clinic. He had to go there anyway to pick his first payment. He entered in the clinic, with a nod he saluted Kaya and went to his usual spot instead of Kureha's office. Strangely there was no one there, which was odd; it was suppose to be at least one person there. Sighing Law; sat in a chair and started to read one of the books that were over a near table. After an hour of silence a person entered in a hurry and hid under a table. Immediately after him a tall muscular man entered, slamming the door.

-WHERE'S HIM!?- Demanded the man.

-I don't know who are you talking about- Answered Law without taking his eyes apart from the book in his hands.

-YOU FUCKER WHERE'S YOUR FRIEND?! THE ONE THAT WAS HITTING ON MY GIRL!- Yelled again the man, this time he snatched the magazine of Law's hands.

-I'm going to ask you to leave this place now- Said Law without batting an eye.

-Or what- Menaced the man grabbing the tanned boy by the sleeve of his hoodie and tearing the fabric without any response Law took a scalpel that was in a table near to him and fitted it in the muscular arm of the man without even flinch; howling in pain the man, started to step back while Law advanced.

-Get out of here- Law's voice was ice cold. The man wanted to at least hit the face of the young aggressor but when his gaze met the cold gray eyes; realized that he didn't have a chance against the slim boy with fearless eyes. Instead of fighting the man chose for run for his life his arm bleeding profusely.

-You can come out now- Law sat again and took the book in his fine hands, he expected for the hidden boy to run away the minute he saw the cruelty of his acts but instead.

-WOW! THAT WAS AWESOME! How did you do it?! That douche was huge and you just came and BAM! He turned into a bitch and… wow!- From under the table a boy with a strange hat green hat with a pink brim and dark sunglasses that covered his eyes. He was using a lab coat similar to the one that usually Law wore. - Hi, by the way, name's Sachi and…uhmm- He said that a second too late, his name was Sachi but the identification that hanged from his neck said Penguin.

-Why are you here Sachi? - Asked Law, he had figured out that he wasn't the person that was supposed to be there. - You don't work here-

-Uhmm I'm just…- Seeing himself cornered by the piercing eyes of Law the boy cracked- Penguin and I had a bet and I win, so, he let me work here today just for me to have chance of flirting with the cute nurses- Answered quickly the young boy, smiling after he spoke.

-That was dangerous and careless, Sachi- Reprimanded Law.

-Yeah but…the girl was hot man! - The brunette teenage grinned, and then carefully looked at his savor- Your clothe…-

-No big deal I just have to darn it-

-What for, what you need is new clothes! And I'm the right person for it! Take it as a "thanks" from me to you-

-Uhmm I'm afraid I don't follow your line of thoughts- Commented Law looking the excited boy while he took out his phone and started to look through the numbers and dialing one. Sachi waited for the other side of the line to answer the call.

-Oiii Pen, need a favor…what! Yeah I know…but please it's for a friend…c'mon Pen you always said that… pretty please? C'mon fucker! We both make this deal…yeah but this is totally different from that and besides; he is your co-worker…yeah he kinda discovered the whole thing…noooo, I didn't say a thing…why don't you believe me? Fine whatever, just bring the thing to my house your shift is about to end anyway…I know I know geez relax…fine bye- The boy grinned again at Law- Ok is settled, so after we get out of here, my place, dinner and you'll see, it will be fun.- Ended Sachi still grinning like an idiot.

Law was perplexed, how this boy managed to involve him in an illicit activity? Or even make him help him when a nurse had forgotten the name of the recipe, the raccoon faced boy never knew. But it was really fun to listen to all the things the brunette boy had to say, Law even chuckled a few times and smirked the rest of it.

The afternoon quickly turned to night and before any of the boys could catch up they were already walking towards the boy's home. Law was a little bit concerned about following a stranger trough the streets of a city he didn't knew and at night, in his experience those situations never ended fine, but he got caught at the easy pace of the boy. When they finally arrived to the apartment complex where the other boy lived, Sachi led the way to the fourth floor of the building "C".

-I'm hooooommeeee- Yelled the boy. - Guess nobody is here- Commented more to himself that to anybody else.

-Uhmm is fine for me to be here? - Asked Law distractedly.

-Sure, Pen should be here in a short time and meanwhile tell me about you!-

-What do you want to know? - Answered Law awkwardly, feeling insecure about the way things were developing.

-Uhmm name for example- Sachi laughed a little.

-Trafalgar Law-

-Trafalgar? Guess I have never listened to that last name, uhmm age?-

-18-

-Wow you're older than me…I'm just 17…but you have the same age as Pen… you're gonna like him; he doesn't laugh of my jokes either- Before Law could answer a knock on the door was heard.

-OIIIII SACHI OPEN!- The voice of another male.

-Coming!-Instead of open the door Sachi smirked and playfully said- Password…-

-What the! Open the fucking door!-

-Sorry but open the fucking door isn't the password…- Said the brunette leaning on the door and taking off his glasses revealing green eyes, smirking happily.

-Sachi I swear in the name of the stuffed whale you hide under your bed that I'm gonna rip off your head if you don't open the damn door!- Yelled the voice, obviously getting angrier.

-Let mister whale out of this fucker…and that's not the passport either-

-Gahhh fine, Frozen Pizza-

-You see that wasn't hard isn't? - Sachi opened the door and the other boy, Penguin, stood there before sigh.

-Why I can't have normal friends…- A boy in a strange hat entered by the door, his hand were full with bags and a frozen pizza. The hat was blue, with a yellow brim and the word Penguin in the front. Throwing the bags at Sachi's hands the boy proceeded to let himself fall into one of the couches of Sachi's living room, until then Law had been watching the comic duo in silence. Noticing Law, Penguin stood up and introduced himself; Law mimicked him and stood up too.

-My name is Penguin, nice to meet you- He extended his hand towards the tanned boy.

-Uhmm Trafalgar Law, nice to meet you too- "¿Penguin?" Thought Law estranged for the unusual name; at first he contemplated the possible name as a nickname.

-Trafalgar- Repeated Penguin slowly and then made a sound like a squeal- The Trafalgar Law? Is true Kureha let you get in the O.R. and even let you help her!- Spoke excitedly the boy still holding the fine tattooed hand.

-Uhmm yeah it's true but I was just observing the procedures I never touched the patient, and it's only on routine operations- Clarified Law- Can I have my hand back please?- The tanned boy was starting to feel uncomfortable with the foreign touch.

-Oh sorry…- Penguin blushed and let the hand go. Then a laugh behind, both teens turned to see Sachi observing the scene amused.

-Didn't know you could fangirl like that Pen-

-Shut the fuck up- Spoke the hated boy between clenched teeth.

-Yeah right; look at me, I'm Penguin, Sempai noticed me!- Spoke the brunette emulating the voice of a girl and making girly poses.

The dynamic duo kept fighting until Law couldn't hold it anymore and started to crack in a fit of laugh that make him hold his stomach and make his eyes watered. In seconds the laugh of the three boys was the only thing to be heard in the small apartment. In no time the awkwardness that Law felt melted and an unfamiliar feeling of relax came upon him. Making him chat and smile with the two other boys while the three of them eating the pizza. After there wasn't more pizza to eat, they watched some television; Law wasn't very interested in it, and kept listening to the fights of his now self-proclaimed friends.

-Oh yeah, Pen did you bring "it"- Asked Sachi, after observing the torn sleeve of the tanned boy.

-Yeah is over there- Said Penguin pointing in the door's direction. Getting up, Sachi walked towards the bunch of bags on the floor. Moving the bags to the coffee table, the brunette boy started to take clothes out of the bags… mumbling things to himself - When all the clothes were spread over the table and pretty much all the furniture in the house the brunette finally spoke- Ok, show time-

What came next, Law could only describe it, as a hurricane of clothes and a very happy teen choosing said clothes for him. During what seemed hours the tanned boy modeled clothes, and felt like a girl, having to wear clothes in front of the other two teens; this situation was plain ridiculous; and when finally he was a about to protest.

-That's it! You look perfect Captain!- Grinned Sachi and started to look for something in the bunch of wore clothes.

-Captain? - Asked Law looking at Penguin, raising an eyebrow.

-Forget it Law, he made his mind about it- Said Penguin, with a disinterest tone.

-What are you talking about? - Questioned again Law.

-The spots really suit you! And this is the last thing-Commented Sachi at the same time that putted a white furry hat with black spots over the short and soft hair of the gray eyed boy.-Okay this is going to be your new outfit, and what do you think Captain?- Law hesitated before answer analyzing his image in the mirror.

-I like the spots…I like it- Answered with a small smirk.

A black and yellow hoodie, the sleeves were three quarters and had a strange symbol in the front: a weird smile, and a pair of jeans with a black spot pattern, along with the furry hat. Law admitted that he looked nice and the outfit included some manly black shoes with a small heel a change from his usual well wore shoes; again a sound at the front door startled the trio of teens.

Sachi went to open the door after a few words with the man on the entrance, Penguin and Law deduced it was a man, the brunette teen entered again and sat, for a second sadness were written all over his face, he sighed and smiled again. Excusing himself, he announced that he had to go out, and also said to Law that all the clothes were his now, Law decided to let the clothes in Sachi's house and come back later for them; also the brunette boy let him know the Law owned him a big favor, grinning the younger male went out, letting Penguin and Law in the street, both saw how Sachi took a cab and disappeared into the night. Penguin's wrist clock marked 12:00 a.m. After a quick goodbye Law realized he had no idea where he was, meditating what to do, Law stood under a street lantern thinking, without him to realize a presence behind approached. Reacting in the last second Law threw a kick, successfully making his attacker to step back and fall.

-WHOA sorry!- The man apologized, he had a familiar voice.

-Oh sorry Penguin- Law recognized the boy and extended his hand to help him to stand up again. Grabbing the hand that the other offered he stood up.

-Didn't know you were some kind of fighter, uhmm just I casually turned and saw you didn't go. Are you lost or something? 'cause Sachi tends to drag people without asking for their opinions sometimes- Penguin scratched the back of his head while talked.

-I'm not lost…-Law doubted for a second before continuing- I'm just not sure of where I am. - The last part was more a whisper that a sentence.

- Soooo you are lost- Mocked Penguin, Law answered him with a glare that made the teen back off a little before continuing- Where do you live?- Penguin's tone didn't seem to have any ulterior motive, Law answered honestly.

-Near to the clinic-

-That's not too far, come I will walk you home-

Both men keep talking about everything and nothing at the same time, like friends do; even if Law didn't knew that he already counted with more friends that what he could have ever imagined; while both teens walked didn't noticed the man that they passed a few meters away.

Eustass Kid stared at the couple of teens that laugh a few meters away from him, was midnight, and yet those assholes were laughing loud and stupidly as if were fucking five p.m. He was angry, he hoped that after the fights his mood would improve but since that evening he had been in a bad mood, and he just was about to knock off the sense of those two stupid motherfuckers. The moment both passed laughing next to him, his anger vanished letting instead mixed feelings. One of the teens was the reason of his terrible mood Trafalgar Law but the image of Law laughing so carefree made a strange heat pool in his guts. Without him to realize the two teens were now ahead of him still talking, which bring to Kid to the second realization of the night. Who was the other boy and why was he talking so happily with Law, and why was he getting angry again?

~o*O*o~

**Ok well that's it for this chapter, what do you believe is going to happen next? **

**Oh yeah sorry for the updates thing but life is demanding attention sorry…. Think about your request ok? See ya! Have a nice day/night and thanks for reading.**

**Review please?**


End file.
